Entre azul y buenas noches
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Un tipo extraño llega a la pensión Asakura... Rubio de ojos negros, se hizo parte de la vida de el matrimonio Asakura argumentando llamarse Hana...
1. Extraño Shaman

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Extraño Shaman**

Caminaba lentamente ante la mirada de muchos curiosos que murmuraban cosas al ver su lúgubre aspecto.

Sospechaba que debía verse terrible… o simplemente el atuendo no iba con el tiempo ¡Pero claro! ¿A quién se le ocurría caminar a pleno día con una Katana en la espalda, unos raros bultos y con gabardina con tanto calor?

Intentó reconocer el lugar, pero aunque él había estado ahí antes, no había manera de reconocerlo sin que pasaran unos años.

Se paró frente a una casa muy grande y antigua pues una fuerza casi magnética lo había llevado a ella.

Por fin… no podía creer que había llegado…

Estaba parado ahí, frente a la pensión de los Asakura, suspirando de alivio y felicidad.

**—Es más hermosa de lo que mamá me había contado… —**susurró con una sonrisa.

Tanto tiempo, buscando la manera de llegar y arreglar las cosas que tanto habían echado a perder su vida.

Tanto trabajo para lograrlo. Desde los once años en aquel proyecto y frente a él, el fruto de su ardua faena…

Por fin… haría lo que le prometió a su madre antes de morir…

**—Sí… —**suspiró.

Pero estaba muy cansado, feliz, hambriento y débil, para su desgracia.

Pronto todo se llenó de puntitos negros… el piso daba vueltas sin cesar ante sus ojos.

**—No… por favor no…**

Lo sabía, sabía que eso le pasaría tarde o temprano porque se había atrevido a viajar, sin comer y sin dominar sus poderes.

Todo en un mero impulso.

Una silueta se dibujó contra el sol. No le importaba mucho quien era porque en aquel instante que sentía su alma separarse de su propio cuerpo.

**—Esa maldita posesión está apunto de matarme —**fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de caer al piso en un haciendo un ruido sordo.

……………

**—Joven… joven… ¿Está bien? —**se escuchaba una voz muy lejana**—. Mira Anna… está volviendo en sí…**

Aquella voz fue gradualmente acercándose.

Pronto pudo distinguir el ruido de un televisor, a un pañuelo húmedo en su frente y la sensación de languidez en su cuerpo.

**—Que bien porque no quiero vagabundos en mi casa —**aquella voz femenina lo hizo abrir los ojos.

**—No cambiaste nada —**susurró incorporándose y mirando a la hermosa rubia. Sin querer, provocó que el pañuelo en su rostro cayera.

Ella giró la cabeza para ver al vagabundo que su esposo había llevado a casa.

No sabía si tener compasión o simplemente echarlo a la calle. Si sucedía lo primero, su esposo comenzaría a traer vagabundos a la pensión con frecuencia y ya con sus amigos bastaba. Si sucedía lo segunda, tenía la rara sensación de que algo en su interior no la dejaría vivir en paz.

Se quedó algo pasmada, seria, analizándolo… se le hacía conocida esa cara de bobo.

Pero por alguna tonta razón, sabía que no lo había visto nunca.

Aquel extraño tenía el cabello rubio. No tanto como ella, más bien un extraño rubio obscuro que de momentos parecía ser castaño.

Tenía los ojos negros y no aparentaba más de quince años.

**— ¿Qué dijiste? —**le susurró.

**—Je… nada… creo que estoy desvariando —**y la miró con atención.

Estaba muy linda con su vestido negro, un rosario azul y una bufanda roja en el cuello.

Tomaba él té y comía una que otra galleta mientras había quitado la vista de la televisión.

**—Hola, amigo… Estás en la Pensión "En"… —**le había dicho aquel muchacho sonriente, dueño de la primera voz que oyó**—. Me llamó Yoh… Yoh Asakura…**

**—Lo sé —**musitó en voz baja.

**— ¿Cómo?**

**—No, nada —**lo miró con un extraño interés**— ¿Pensión dice?**

Aquel muchacho debía tener más o menos su edad, unos quince años, tenía el cabello castaño y unos audífonos naranjas enormes.

Vestía unos pants azules y una camiseta blanca. Lucía una coleta alta y unas garras adornaban su cuello en un muy singular collar.

**—Estamos planeando reconstruirla… Su nombre será "Funbari Onsen" —**Yoh lo observó con cautela porque se le había quedado viendo a su Anna de una manera rara que le provocaba una fea sensación en el estómago**—Ella es Anna, mi esposa…**

Pero que raro. No se había asustado ni preguntado "¿Por qué tan jóvenes y ya casados?"

Era la primera persona que comprendía una situación algo incómoda como aquella.

**—Mucho gusto —**le regaló una sonrisa.

Ella le respondió inclinando la cabeza con un gesto.

Había algo en él… tenía la sensación de que aquella sonrisa la había visto en otra parte…

Pero su mirada paseó entre él y su esposo y luego intentó abandonar la tonta idea de que el chico se parecía a Yoh.

El joven miró a su alrededor. Aquella pareja debía tener un hijo de escasos meses de nacido… pero no había rastros de una criatura en la casa.

**— ¿Tienen hijos? —**soltó de pronto.

El sonrojo de Asakura Yoh, fue tan notorio como quien enciende una bombilla en plena obscuridad.

**—Pues… —**tartamudeó notoriamente**—… yo… yo quiero… pero… pues es que… yo…**

**—No tenemos —**clara y concisa. Esa era Anna Kyouyama**—. Yoh… ya te estás tardando…**

**—Jijiji —**se rascó la cabeza con evidente vergüenza.

"Cielos… creo que he llegado antes…" pensó quitando un rizo rubio de la cara.

Pero era de esperarse… no sabía la fecha actual… aunque seguramente no tardarían mucho en tenerlo.

**—Supongo que podrán alojarme unos días…—**intentó cambiar la conversación puesto que parecía muy incómodo para el joven castaño.

**— ¿Ahora los vagabundos tienen dinero?**

_"Anna… tan cruel y desconfiada como siempre" _pensó divertido.

Yoh lo miró algo extrañado ¿Cómo es que el raro joven no se sorprendía ante la hostilidad de su Anna? Eso sólo lo hacía más raro…

**—No se preocupe… pagaré —**miró a su alrededor. Su equipaje estaba cerca y se acercó a él para sustraer un saco, ligeramente grande— **¿Para cuanto me alcanza con noventa mil dólares?**

Los ojos de Anna brillaron avaros.Un cliente adinerado en la pensión…

Pero si planeaba ser su huésped, tendería que saber con que clase de persona era.

**—Quizá para dos años—**susurró ocultando su alegría**—… pero ¿Seguro que no eres un ladrón?**

**—No… ¿Por qué habría de serlo? —**realmente no comprendía porque la rubia lo miraba con extraño interés.

**—Nadie carga tanto dinero en efectivo… —**le echó una mirada sospechosa y por fin, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios**— A menos que hayas robado un banco y huyeras de la policía y por eso Yoh te hallara desmayado en nuestra puerta…**

**—Anna… No seas cruel… parece una buena persona…—**el castaño soltó una de sus risitas tranquilizadoras.

**—Lo mismo dijiste del tarado de Horokeu y vino a comerse la pensión—**le reprochó**— ¿Pudiste huir y agotarte hasta el desvanecimiento? —**se dirigió al chico rubio.

**—No… Se lo aseguro—**hizo una pequeña pausa**—De donde vengo… esto alcanza para una noche —**bajó la vista. Había hablado demasiado.

**—Bien… me conformo —**dijo la Itako con satisfacción.

**— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —**le preguntó sonriendo con amabilidad.

El joven dudó un segundo.

**—Yo… me llamo… Hana…**

**Continuará.**

**Notas de autor:**

Bueno… aquí Katsumi de vuelta con sus bobadas de siempre.

Corto, sí… bastante.

Si están confundidos… JA! ES LO QUE QUERÍA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO XD

Todo a su tiempo.

Ya sabrán…

jeje

Ciao…

Y Que los ilumina la eterna luz!!!!


	2. Ladrón

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Ladrón**

**— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —**le preguntó Yoh sonriendo con amabilidad.

El joven dudó un segundo.

**—Yo… me llamo… Hana…**

**—Que lindo nombre —**murmuró la Itako.

El chico se sonrojó de pronto ante la penetrante mirada de aquella mujer. Y no era la única que lo miraba de esa aguda manera: Tras Yoh, le llamó poderosamente la atención, un Samurai que también lo analizaba con curiosidad.

Anna estaba intrigada. Sabía que había algo extremadamente interesante acerca de aquel joven… así que intentó usar el Reishi con él…

**"—Ni lo intentes… Anna"**

Se quedó estupefacta, mirándolo fijamente y manteniendo una seriedad de hielo. El muchacho había bloqueado el paso a su mente de una manera asombrosa…

Así que era poderoso… tanto como para mantener una conversación mental…

**"—Quizá no seas la buena persona que Yoh cree…"**

**—Así que eres un Shaman —**le dijo en voz alta, revelándolo ante Yoh y quitándose la bufanda roja y entornando los ojos con sumo interés**—… y no cualquier Shaman… un poderoso Reishi…**

**— ¡QUE! —**Yoh saltó de su lugar**— ¿Es eso cierto, Hana?**

**—Sí señor Asakura… —**sonrió con tranquilidad.

**"¿Cómo sabes que soy un Shaman?" **

**"Vi como vacilas entre ver y no ver a Amidamaru… y tú acabas de confirmarlo…"**

_**"Eres más poderosa de lo que me han contado…"**_ pensó asegurándose de que aquella mujer no lo oyera pensar. Amplió su sonrisa, sorprendido por la perspicacia de la Itako y mirándola con inmenso cariño.

**—Vaya… así que la suerte te ha traído a nosotros —**la sonrisa del joven shaman de cabello castaño se había apagado minutos antes cuando se dio cuenta de las intensas miradas que Hana y Anna intercambiaban furtivamente.

**—Estoy de acuerdo —**musitó la Itako dándole un mordisco a su galleta**— ¿Gustas? —**y le ofreció de su postre sin quitarle la vista de encima.

¿Qué? ¡ANNA OFRECIÉNDOLE UN DE SU GOLOSINA A UN EXTRAÑO!

Un monstruo en el interior de Yoh gruñó receloso… debía estar alerta… Ni siquiera con él, que era su esposo, ella había logrado compartir una mísera galleta.

**—Muchas gracias… muero de hambre —**tomó una y se la llevó a la boca.

**—Bueno… iré a prepararte comida… eres mi nuevo inquilino… —**se levantó y perdió de vista.

Para ese entonces, la cara de pocos amigos del joven Asakura era más que notoria y amenazante.

¿Cocinar? ¿Para él? ¿Acaso sabía cuanto había tardado en hacer ella una comida en lo que llevaban viviendo juntos?

Su monstruo interno erizó los pelos, rabioso mientras él había apretado los puños arrugándose los costados del pants.

**—Vaya señor Yoh… su esposa es asombrosa —**para variar, un muy mal acertado comentario de parte de aquel tipo.

**—Aquí tienes —**le sirvió, al cabo de unos minutos, un poco de _sashimi_ (lonchas de pescado crudo servidas con salsa de soja y _wasabi_, una especie de nabo picante).

**—Muchas gracias…**

**—Lo ha cocinado Yoh muy amablemente para la cena… no quise desperdiciarlo…**

El nombrado sintió como algo dentro de él estaba exacto a su punto de ebullición.

**—Te daré la habitación 4…**

**—Annita… esa está al lado de la tuya —**comentó el castaño con los dientes apretados.

**—Y de la tuya —**le lanzó una sonrisa casi sarcástica, como si momentáneamente Yoh hubiese olvidado que dormían juntos desde su boda hacía unos meses.

**—Bien… —**se le encogió el estómago muy de pronto.

**—Dices que de donde vienes te alcanza para una noche —**inició de nuevo la conversación**— ¿Dónde es exactamente?**

Hana se quedó paralizado… por lo consecuente, dejó de comer de golpe.

**—Ah… pues…**

Su duda se hizo evidente. Su cabeza viajó a la velocidad de la luz para inventárselo…

No recordaba los nombres de los países de aquel tiempo… al menos uno que no estuviera en guerra o el más famoso…

América… sí… en ese entonces América existía…

**—América —**dijo pues ante la mirada de sospecha de la mujer.

**—No pareces americano —**fallo en el plan—.**Tienes rasgos evidentemente orientales. ¿De que parte de América eres?**

"TONTO… Idiota… América fue un continente… no un país…"

Pero una luz se encendió en su obscuridad:

**—De Estados Unidos —**no estaba muy acostumbrado a mentir—**, es que mis padres son de aquí…—**estaba hablando de más de nuevo

**— ¿Y los conocemos? —**un error, un titubeo, una duda más y Anna sacaría todo lo que necesitaba saber.

**—No… —**confesó**—. De hecho me he perdido y no los encuentro… de todas maneras necesitaba un hotel… tendré tiempo para buscarlos…**

**—Te perdiste… —**estaba un movimiento del jaque mate.

**—Sí… vivo en América desde los nueve años…—**suspiró**—. Todo ha cambiado desde aquellos días…**

**— ¿Cuántos años tienes, entonces? **

**—Quince —**susurró tímido.

**—Nosotros también…**

…………………….

Todos se fueron a dormir.

Hana, desde que entró a la habitación y comenzó a desempacar, sintió en el corazón una extraña sensación que le decía claramente que había cometido un error… No debía haberse presentado… aunque no sabía por qué…

Colocó en una esquina a su Katana… Harusame… un regalo de su padre…

Guardó toda su ropa con calma. Por último y poco antes de dormir, miró por la ventana y la luna lo saludó enternecida.

El mundo era tranquilo en ese entonces… podías salir a plena luz del día… sin protección alguna… todavía podías respirar…

Regresó a su futón y cerró los ojos complacido…

Anna… mujer más hermosa…

Yoh… hombre más generoso…

Y el sueño lo dominó ante la imagen de la sonrisa del joven castaño de los audífonos naranjas.

……………..

—**Anna… —**se escuchó la insegura voz de Yoh en la habitación.

**— ¿Sí? —**sonó su desinterés.

**— ¿Qué te pareció el joven Hana? —**no sabía a lo que quería llegar con semejante pregunta.

**—Muy… interesante… y nos dejará mucho dinero —**se dio la vuelta en él futón, dándole la espalda.

**—Sólo dinero —**dijo cerrando los ojos, pero esa oración era para él, más para convencerse de que Anna no tenía ningún otro interés.

Pero…

Ya no estaba seguro de haber hecho bien en haber llevado al forastero ser a su casa.

Era sospechosa la procedencia de Hana… sus raros titubeos, eran extraños sus pensamientos si creía normal un matrimonio sin hijos de por medio entre dos personas de quince años… eran extraños sus pensamientos si le parecía agradable la hostilidad principal de su primera impresión.

Lo que no le parecía extraño y bastante peligroso era lo interesado que parecía aquel tipo en Anna… y lo peor, aparentemente… es que era recíproco…

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba esas tonterías? Ella lo quería ¿No? ¿No por eso se había casado con él? ¿O… sólo por mero compromiso…?

**"Es un ladrón"** pensó en un momento de paranoia **"un ladrón que se quiere robar a mi esposa…"**

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor**

Sí, bastante predecible, lo sé… pero a veces es divertido saber como es el camino sabiendo ya su fin.

Aunque no saben la gran ayuda que será Hana en la pensión…

Ciao…

¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz…!


	3. Que sepa la verdad

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 3**

**Que sepa la verdad**

Hana abrió los ojos sintiendo el brillo del sol acariciándole el rostro…

Era una cálida mañana de lunes y Hana cumplía dos semanas viviendo con la nueva familia Asakura.

Había notado a Asakura Yoh, levemente malhumorado… incluso corría más de lo que le ordenaba Anna en los entrenamientos y de momentos parecía estar algo tenso.

No sabía por qué… Y sólo se le pudo ocurrir porque él había llegado…

Se suponía que llegara justo el día del nacimiento del heredero Asakura… cuando Anna agonizara e Yoh cometiera un traspié.

¡Como pudo llegar antes si quiere de que encargaran a su bebé! Eso fue un error fatal… pero no importaba… ya lo tendrían… y él haría lo que le correspondía y se marcharía…

Esa mañana bajó a desayunar. Yoh no había vuelto de su entrenamiento y Anna no quiso esperar más.

**—Parece que quiere mucho al señor Yoh —**le comentó mientras comía un rico _norimaki_, sobra recalentada de la cena que preparó Yoh.

Esta levantó la vista. ¿Quererlo mucho…?

**—Más que a nada —**afirmó seria.

Esa siempre había sido su respuesta… parecía no sentir lo que decía pero, de antemano sabías que su amor era más grande de lo que pudiera expresar

**—Se ve que se quieren mucho…**

**—No… —**su voz helada lo interrumpió de manera cruel, dejándolo atónito

**— ¿No?—**abrió los ojos algo desconcertado**— ¿Qué quiere decir con "no"?**

**—Lo que literalmente significa. No —**soltó con dureza**—. El no me quiere… está conmigo porque su familia nos comprometió desde niños…**

Hana sintió caer en el obscuro vacío. La verdad era más obscura de lo que parecía… pero ¿Estaría ella en lo cierto?

Sabía a la perfección que ella no hablaba si no estaba segura pero… era tan doloroso… entonces:

¿No se amaban?

**— ¿Cómo describiría lo que él siente por usted? —**susurró intentando encender de nuevo la llama de su esperanza.

**—Entre azul y buenas noches…**

**— ¿Y eso… que significa?**

**— ¡Tadaima!**

**—Okaerinasai… —**disimuló no haber escuchado la última pregunta para saludar a su esposo recién llegado.

_**"Ya ignorabas los temas incómodos de manera sutil a los quince"** _pensó mirando a Asakura Yoh, algo cansado y distraído.

Se sentó con ellos a comer y el día permanecía normal.

…………………….

Yoh se sentó en la grada que daba al patio donde Anna lo seguía poniendo a entrenar "sentado en una silla invisible". Kami, como costaba hacer eso…

Miró el cielo. Se sentía melancólico y no tenía una razón definida.

Ya no era el hecho de que Hana estuviera ahí, porque si realmente quisiera robarse a su esposa, ya lo habría hecho…

Quizá la indiferencia de Anna… sí… era eso…

La presencia de Hana había resaltado aquel pequeño detalle del comportamiento de la rubia.

¿Lo amaba como él a ella?

**—Creo que hoy no lloverá —**susurró Hana sentándose a su lado e intentando capturar el punto indefinido que Yoh miraba.

**—Mmm… creo que no… —**intentó sonreír, pero desde hacía rato las sonrisas no salían a la superficie como antes, espontáneamente.

**— ¿Pasa algo malo, señor Yoh? —**lo observó delicado ante la presencia de tristeza en su rostro.

**—Pues… sólo estoy un poco… melancólico… —**suspiró. No sabía exactamente cual era la razón por la cual le decía aquello al rubio.

**—Por la señora ¿No es así? —**lo presentía, de alguna manera.

**—Hana… —**comenzó en un tono de gravedad como moribundo que va a confesar donde enterró su herencia**— ¿Por qué demonios nos tratas de "señor" o "señora" y tenemos la misma edad?**

El chico bajó la vista mientras sus mejillas se teñían en un intenso carmesí.

**—Mi madre me enseñó a ser educado, señor Yoh —**susurró con una triste sonrisa**—. Decía que no debía tener los malos modales de mi padre.**

**—Malos modales —**repitió repentinamente interesado.

**—Sí… ella solía decir que mi padre era un holgazán —**su sonrisa se tornó anhelante y su vista se perdió el los recuerdos un instante**—. Pero lo amaba más de lo que pudiera admitir.**

**— ¿Lo amaba? ¿Quieres decir que ella murió… o que él murió? —**sabía que la primera versión que había contado era incorrecta.

**—Ambos —**musitó.

**—Por eso estás aquí —**concluyó el castaño mirándolo con una extraña ternura.

**—Ah… —**había hablado de más.

**"_TONTO, TONTO, AHO, BAKA…"_** bajó la vista y esperó a lo que el otro shaman pudiera decirle.

De seguro ya lo había adivinado, seguro que desde hacía tiempo sabía su verdadera identidad y estaba así de distante porque le preocupaba la razón de su presencia.

**—Así que volviste a Japón desde América a buscar la tumba de tus padres y no la encuentras** —lanzó otra conclusión mientras se golpeaba una palma de la mano con el puño de la otra

**—Sí… así es —**susurró intentando no reír.

Su madre le había contado que Yoh Asakura era lento. No se imaginaba cuanta inocencia recorría el cuerpo del Shaman de los audífonos naranjas.

**—Así que tu madre pensaba que tu padre era un holgazán —**musitó sonriendo con la vista perdida en el horizonte**—. Conozco una historia similar… Anna dice que yo lo soy… todo el tiempo.**

La risita peculiar del muchacho contagió a Hana.

No podía creerlo. Estaba presenciando una de las legendarias risitas de Yoh Asakura… aquellas que hacían sonreír a su madre… aquella que no escuchaba desde que tenía seis años…

**—Pero la diferencia entre la historia de tu madre y tu padre a la de Anna y yo… —**agregó entristeciendo de repente**— es que Anna no me ama como yo a ella…**

Hana quedó estupefacto ante las palabras del moreno. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaba que Anna no lo quería? ¡KAMISAMA, SÓLO NECESITABAN COMUNICACIÓN!

**—Yo le he preguntado a la señora… —**comenzó un poco incómodo ante aquella situación**—y ella dijo "Mas que a nada"**

Yoh abrió los ojos quedándose igual de desentendido de lo que estaba.

**— ¿Qué le preguntaste? —**susurró algo atontado.

**—Yo… mas bien no pregunté… yo afirme "Parece que quiere mucho al señor Yoh" —**desvió la vista hacia sus pies que parecían muy interesantes de pronto.

**— ¿En serio? —**los ojos del joven castaño se iluminaron de súbito y su sonrisa se hizo se agrandó más que antes.

**—Mi padre me enseñó que es malo mentir —**suspiró mientras había decidido que sus dedos eran más interesantes que sus pies.

Cierto… su padre le había enseñado a no mentir…

Pero entonces ¿Qué llevaba haciendo desde que llegó a la colina Funbari?

**—Bueno… si es así… creo que hoy le diré algo muy importante a mi Anna—**desbordaba de alegría y agregó**—: pero esperaré hasta la noche…**

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron de nuevo desviando la mirada casi por centésima vez en el rato que llevaba sentado con él.

Era ten sincero… siempre lo había sido…

………………….

Después de la cena, Hana decidió sumergirse en las aguas termales para relajarse y dormir placenteramente.

Sonrió. Había recordado la cara de Yoh que decía con claridad "deséame suerte" cuando se retiraba a su habitación.

El color de sus mejillas no tenía nada que ver con las aguas termales… una tonta idea había cruzado su cabeza y no podía sacarla.

¿Acaso esa noche sería concebido el heredero Asakura?

Sacudió la cabeza como si eso evitara los pensamientos que le daban color a sus pómulos.

Cuando salió de su relajante baño y se colocó la yukata, fue directo a su habitación.

Se acostó en su futón y miró al techo perdiéndose en la verdad. Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyouyama se amaban como su madre se lo había dicho.

Cerró los ojos. Dormiría como no la hacía en años.

……………………..

En la habitación continua, el Shaman de cabello castaño miraba el techo sin verlo, con una imborrable sonrisa y en sus brazos dormía la mujer que tanto amaba.

No podía creerlo. Todo había sido maravilloso.

Por fin se lo había dicho… con lujo de detalles… y ella le había correspondido a su fina y única manera.

La miró un instante y apartó uno de los mechones dorados que se aventuraban a cubrir sus hermosas facciones.

Aun estaba ligeramente bañada en sudor, sus mejillas aun estaban teñidas de carmesí… y sus dulces labios seguían siendo tan dulces como la primera vez que había tenido la osadía de besarla.

Anna… Su Anna…

Besó su frente. La protegió con sus brazos y percibió admirado, el calor que su cuerpo le proporcionaba.

Su desnudez la hacía verse más bella, su piel brillaba con la luz de la luna creando una visión óptica, haciendo que pareciera resplandecer con luz propia.

Las caricias que le había regalado seguían impresas en la complexión del Shaman, casi tatuadas.

No podía soltarla. No lo haría…

Cerró los ojos. Aquella había sido una de las más increíbles noches que había tenido en su corta vida.

Y pretendía seguir así… hasta que su existencia detuviese su curso y tuviera que abandonar el mundo físico…

**—Te amo… —**le susurró y cerró los ojos para unirse con ella en el mundo de los sueños.

Continuará

**Notas del autor:**

Cielos… cosas que se me ocurren a la 1:30 de la madrugada xD

Bueno, gracias por sus lindos comentarios! n.n

Procuré hacer este capítulo más largo y solo 6 hojas de Word salieron u.uU cielos…

El**_ norimaki_** es similar al sushi, con arroz, pescado y/o verduras envueltas en algas secas je… solo comentaba.

No digo más…

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!


	4. Síntomas

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 4**

**Síntomas**

Ya habían pasado tres meses de la llegada de Hana a la pensión

Hana subió a su habitación. Se sentía ligeramente agotado porque la Anna lo había puesto a lavar trastos y luego barrer la entrada.

No debía haberse ofrecido la noche anterior… Ahora ella creería que lo haría siempre.

Sabía que era una mujer convenenciera y su aparente amabilidad sólo llevaba a la confianza y así… ponerte a lavar platos.

No le importaba mucho. Estaba bien acostumbrado a cada palabra de aquella dama.

Pero últimamente estaba… un poquito hostil a los comentarios… a los suspiros y hasta a las vistas perdidas de las personas a su alrededor.

Su mal humor había estado incontrolable… y el pobre Yoh cargaba con las consecuencias.

**— ¡YOOOOOOOHHHHHH! —**oyó un grito en la habitación continua.

**— ¿QUÉ? —**gritó el nombrado desde la planta baja.

**— ¡QUIERO FRESAS CONGELADAS CON CAJETA!**

**— ¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SON LAS ONCE DE LA NOCHE!**

**— ¡NO ME IMPORTA, VE POR ELLAS!**

**—Bien…**

La sonrisa de Hana se hizo presente. Que lindos momentos estaba presenciando.

Anna en todo su poder y gloria e Yoh en toda su derrota y bondad…

**— ¿Ya me dirás la verdad? —**se escuchó de pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**— ¿La verdad? —**el chico rubio le devolvió la mirada y la encontró parada en la puerta de su habitación.

Retrocedió y ella lo acorraló en la pared.

Aquella mirada penetrante nunca le permitió mentir… era como un detector que se entornaba si lo que decía no era creíble.

¿Por qué no había usado esa poderosa arma antes?

**—Vamos… quiero la verdad en este instante…** —insistió jalándolo de la camiseta como si con la mano libre, fuera a golpearlo.

**—No te entiendo —**se hizo el tonto porque si compartía su fin, arruinaría la situación.

**— ¿Te refresco la memoria?—**murmuró amenazante— **Tu no vives en América… tus padres no viven aquí porque no haz ido a buscarlos en un mes, le dices a Yoh que están muertos… y porque no soy una tonta para tragarme tu cuento… ¿Quieres que siga?**

**—Ah… —**se quedó estupefacto.

Sabía. Lo sabía… no debía mentirle a la gran Anna Kyouyama o pagaría las consecuencias.

Pero qué tonto al pensar que podía ocultarle algo a Anna… a su propia madre…

**—Desde cuando…**

**—Lo sé desde siempre… quiero la verdad… sospeché lo que me vas a decir ahora desde que dijiste que tu nombre es Hana… **—entornó los ojos intimidante.

**—Pero… ¿Por qué? —**y claro que él no resistía los efectos de la "intimidación materna".

**—Por que yo ya le había dicho a Yoh que quería que mi futuro hijo se llamara Hana… porque es la unión de nuestros nombres…**

**— ¿Qué con eso? Cualquiera pudo ponerle así a su hijo…**

**— ¿QUIÉN LE PONE "FLOR" A SU HIJO VARÓN?—**masculló perdiendo la paciencia**— ¡SÓLO YO!**

Hana bajó la vista.

Cuando era niño se había preguntado eso…

**_"—Mamá… ¿Qué significa mi nombre?…_**

_**—Flor…**_

**_— ¿…y porqué me llamo flor…?_**

_**— Porque es la unión del nombre de tu padre y el mío…**_

**_— Pero ¿Quién le pone "Flor" a su hijo varón? —sonrió con casi sarcástico._**

_**—Sólo yo…"**_

**—Nunca pude discutir contra ti —**musitó haciendo que la rubia se relajara un poco.

**—Contra mi —**repitió.

**—Vengo del futuro… —**susurró apesadumbrado**—logré hacerlo gracias a una posesión y una teoría que dice que si se puede superar la velocidad de la luz…**

**—No me des lecciones de ciencia que no vienen mucho al caso…**

**—Pues… efectivamente… soy Hana Asakura… Soy tu hijo —**pronunció con una débil sonrisa**—. O más bien… lo seré… o lo soy… o… lo he sido… ya no sé ni lo que digo…**

**—Mi hijo… —**murmuró desviando la vista por fin**— No sé porqué me sorprendo si ya lo sabía…**

**—Pero creo que he puesto en peligro mi existencia al decirte esto, mamá…**

— **¿MAMÁ? ¡Kami! ¡Qué vieja me sentí! —**miró al piso. Sonrió de aquella manera tan sorprendente puesto que no aquellos regalos no eran tan frecuentes—** ¿Por qué has venido?**

—**Porque… tú morirás cuando yo cumpla diez años… y sé que no debe ser así…**

—**Morir… sólo por eso ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? —**se cruzó de brazos.

—**Pues… cuando tenía seis años… mi padre murió… **

Por un segundo, le piel de Anna se erizó y sus puños se apretaron.

Muerto. Yoh muerto… y ella pasaría sus cuatro años restantes pensando en él.

—**Yo te oía echarte la culpa pero nunca me quisiste decir la razón verdadera… —**se detuvo cerrando los ojos—**Vine a investigarlo… y a detener su muerte.**

—**No puedes cambiar el pasado… Si el destino así lo quiso fue para enseñarte una lección… —**posó sus ojos de obsidiana sobre el muchacho nuevamente.

— **¿Y si el destino quiso que la lección la va a aprender usted, mamá… que yo vine aquí a enseñársela…? **—sus ojos brillaron esperanzados. Su mirada nostálgica lo decía todo.

—**Esa puede ser una teoría válida… o una equivocación catastrófica… **—soltó duramente**—… y yo… yo…**

Puntos negros danzaban descarados frente a ella. Pronto todo se llenó de humo y sintió como si su masa desapareciera lentamente mientras caía.

— **¡MAMÁ!** —gritó el chico rubio deteniendo la caída con sus brazos— **Mamá… mamá… que sucede… vamos… reacciona.**

Con la fuerza que la adrenalina le concedía, levantó a la Itako. La llevó a su habitación y luego corrió al teléfono.

—**Fausto… Fausto… aquí está **—sintió alivio al encontrar el nombre en la lista de teléfonos de la pequeña libreta junto al aparato.

— **¡FAUSTO! ¡Tienes que venir a la pensión de los Asakura! ¡Anna se desmayó… no vuelve en sí…! —**soltó al oír el primer ruido.

— **¿Quién habla? —**preguntó la confundida voz del auricular.

— **¡Soy Hana! Soy… un inquilino de la pensión… Yoh no está y…**

—**Voy para allá…**

Colgó.

Hana se quedó estupefacto. No sabía que hacer.

Tenía muy marcados los desmayos de su madre cuando la enfermedad que la había matado daba señales de existencia.

Volvió con Anna y acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza para que se sintiera más cómoda.

Sus ojos no se volvieron a abrir…

Él, se limitó a contemplarla en lo que Fausto tardara en llegar.

Continuará

**Nota del autor.**

Bueno. Aquí la verdad tan obvia… ja!

No importa…

Bueno… creo que a partir de ahora tardaré más en subir los capítulos puesto que mañana comienzan mis clases y combinar eso con el Karate do es algo… agotador…

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!


	5. Padecimiento extraño

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 5**

**Padecimiento extraño**

Un hombre rubio, alto y con cara de maniático en bata blanca salió con calma de la habitación.

Se le notaba inexpresivo mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio en el bolsillo de su bata. Suspiró misteriosamente y le devolvió la vista a Yoh Asakura.

**— ¿Que es lo que tiene…? —**su voz tembló; estaba exageradamente preocupado.

**—Tiene un padecimiento extraño… —**comenzó el doctor con su tono más serio.

**—Extraño… —**repitió el Shaman sintiendo como algo en su interior se partía.

Había llegado a casa y encontrado a su esposa en cama y Fausto VIII atendiéndola. Hana con un ataque de nervios y él… entró a un creciente estado de pánico…

**—Además tiene un problema pélvico grave que puede empeorar su condición…**

—**Condición… ¿Qué condición?**

—**El padecimiento…**—y agregó con un tono de gravedad**—Le dará una fuerza descomunal y te sugiero que tengas cuidado…**

**— ¿Cómo? ¿Tan grave es? —**el aliento se esfumó

**—Cuidado… con tu vida porque su humor va a ser incontrolable y recorrerás Japón para conseguir lo que ella quiere…**

**—No entiendo —**y era cierto; lo miró entre asustado y confuso, suplicante por la siguiente palabra.

**— Lo serio es que su cuerpo está algo débil, puede que no soporte los siguientes nueve meses…**

………………………………………………………………………….

Hana estaba en su habitación.

El desmayo de Anna le había dado un susto de muerte… y se sentía algo estúpido por reaccionar de esa manera tan desesperadamente y… como no…

Yoh lo había calmado con unas palmadas en el hombro y su frase preferida "todo se solucionará"

Estaba sentado en el futón con los brazos cruzados y una mirada ausente. Seguía pensando en su madre…

La última vez que la vio con vida…

"—**Mamá… —le susurró él mientras tomaba su mano.**

—**Por favor… quiero que te vayas con Ren… él no te abandonará… —**una tos la atacó cruelmente.

Estaba pálida, casi verdosa. Tenía los labios secos y había enflaquecido de una manera impresionante.

—**Lo que tú quieras…**

—**Quiero que me prometas… que vas a arreglar lo que está mal…**

—**Lo prometo…"**

—**Lo prometí… —**susurró mirando el piso—**. Por eso estoy aquí… para cambiar lo que…**

…………………………………………

— **¡VOY A SER PAPÁ! —**aquel grito de alegría llenó la pensión.

**—Felicidades, Yoh —**murmuró Fausto haciendo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

**—¡¡¡¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! ¡¡¡¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!!!!**

**—Yoh… serénate… o te pondré un tranquilizante rectal y créeme, no te va a gustar…**

**—Pero Fausto… ¡soy feliz! No puedo creerlo ¿Rectal? —**sus cejas se arquearon y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Como respuesta tuvo una risa maniática que lo tranquilizó, irónicamente.

Corrió a la habitación de Hana, desbordando frenesí por todos los lugares coherentes e incoherentes de su cuerpo y mente.

**— ¡Hana! ¡Hana! ¡Voy a ser papá! ¿Puedes creerlo?**

El rubio le devolvió una mirada alegre y se levantó del futón totalmente radiante.

Yoh lo abrazó con euforia y corrió al teléfono para avisarle a Manta, totalmente frenético.

**"Sí… exactamente como me lo contó mamá…"** pensó mientras la felicidad lo invadía.

**"Debiste verlo, Hana. Corría de un lado a otro, que digo corría, BRINCABA DE UN LUGAR A OTRO gritando: ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!… era algo vergonzoso para mí pero de alguna manera me sentía muy bien porque esa noticia lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo…"**

……………

Anna caminó por los pasillos de la pensión en busca de algo que su boca necesitaba y no sabía ni qué. Llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador echándole un vistazo prolongado antes de tomar una manzana, un frasco de yogurt, cajeta y un limón.

**—Annita… ¿Qué haces? —**Yoh se apareció y se acercó a la sacerdotisa para abrazar cuidadosamente su espalda.

**—Donde me vuelvas a decir Annita la pagaras caro** —sentenció dándole el toque final a su menjurje de la perdición.

**— ¿Anna…? eso parece asqueroso… —**el castaño analizó los trozos de manzana con limón, roseados por una delicada capa de yogurt y una lluvia de cajeta.

**—No te lo vas a comer tú —**lo miró helada.

¿Qué se creía tomando de su cintura con semejante…?

**—Bueno. Eso no importa… lo que importa es ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? ¡Fausto me ha contado de lo grave de tu condición! —**susurró suavemente.

**—Si no me sueltas y me dejas comer, lo pagarás… —**sentenció llevándose un trozo a la boca.

**—Bien —**la soltó cuidadosamente para colocarse frente a ella y contemplarla con cuidado.

**—Parece que si no me cuido… lo perderé —**musitó tranquila, saboreando el siguiente trozo.

**—Yo no quiero que eso pase —**la seriedad del castaño asustaba**—. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado…**

**—Déjame decirte que me lo hiciste saber y creo que hasta Horo en Hokkaido lo sabe… Ren en China… HASTA LYSERG EN INGLATERRA—** un curioso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras terminaba su manjar.

—**Lo siento… no pude evitarlo.**

**—Me iré a descansar ¿Vas?**

**—Claro.**

Subieron las escaleras con cuidado; la sacerdotisa aun estaba levemente mareada.

Se sentía extraña. No había razón específica o era sólo que estaba un poco cansada y quizá más de la cuenta.

Se recostó en el futón con la impresión de que su cuerpo se iba a despedazar de momento a otro y un extraño hormigueo que provenía de una incierta parte de su cuerpo.

**—Estoy muy feliz —**le dijo Yoh al oído, mientras se recostaba a su lado, provocándole unas agradables cosquillas.

**—Yo… estoy… insegura —**deletreó manteniendo su voz neutral.

**— ¿Insegura? —**abrazó su espalda algo asustado.

¿Anna insegura? ¡ESO SÓLO PODÍA SIGNIFICAR UN FUTURO HOLOCAUSTO…! Bueno… eso era muy dramático… quizá una diminuta guerra civil o una pequeña guerra mundial.

**—Es que… no tengo la edad adecuada…**

**—Sabes que no es eso lo que te preocupa —**tanteo en voz baja.

La itako guardó silencio mientras veía un punto indefinido de la nada.

**—Es que… Hana dice que te vas a morir…**

**Continuará**

**Notas del autor**

**Corto, raro casi basura XDDDDD Pero que le vamos hacer.**

** Kami si tengo tarea!**

**Tengo que hacer un ensayo de cierto libro que me dejaron leer y que apenas voy a la mitad. El ensayo vale 7 de lo diez puntos disponibles para mi calificación uuU Tengo que hacer un extenso trabajo de física II y entenderle a las clases y lograr aprender algo de Estructura Socioeconómica de Mexico xx la lista es más larga… pero por supuesto no les interesa XDD Es algo tonto justificar mi ausencia.**

**Se me ha olvidado decirle a conchito que se mejore porque taba enfermeándose (no, no enfermándose, enfermeándose XDD)**

**Pequeña!!! Ya has de estar sanota!!!! Y yo atrasándome en desearte salud xxU más vale tarde que nunca n.n**

**Nos leemos.**

**Ciao**

**Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. El mal augurio

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 6**

**El mal augurio **

—**Es que… Hana dice que te vas a morir…**

_**Morir…**_

**_Que te vas a morir…_**

— **¿Por qué diría eso? —**atinó nervioso.

Estaba perturbado, tenso… no había razón específica… si porque lo decía Hana o porque el muerto en cuestión era él.

— **¿Anna? Vamos, Anna… ¿Por qué diría eso…?**

Sin embargo el prolongado suspiro de la sacerdotisa indicó que se había quedado dormida y que si insistía, sería golpeado por no dejarla descansar.

Al día siguiente salió a correr más temprano de lo habitual.

No hallaba una respuesta al comentario de la rubia y por más que se esforzaba las preguntas o conclusiones nunca llegaron completas a su cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta ya había corrido lo prometido de todos los días y más aún.

Regresó a la pensión, olvidando su trote siquiera.

—**Amo Yoh —**susurró una voz tras él.

—**Amidamaru… ¡no me asustes así!**

—**Pero Yoh-dono… lo he seguido por largo rato, siempre lo hago…**

—**AH… ¿Sí?**

El samurai lo miró extrañado.

—**Usted ya lo sabe, ¿no es así, Yoh-dono?—**desvió la mirada pensativo.

— **¿De qué exactamente estoy enterado? —**susurró incapaz de sacar una conclusión sintiendo por fin el cansancio de su larga trayectoria.

—**Del parentesco de Hana con usted…**

— **¿Pa-pa-parentesco? —**sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras que el pálido sonrojo del samurai se extendía por sus mejillas.

—**Ah… pues… Yoh-dono… verá…**

—**Lo sabrá a su tiempo, Amidamaru…**

— **¡ANNA!**

La rubia se limitó a lanzarle una mirada seria a su esposo, se dio media vuelta y entró a la casa.

—**No se vale…—**susurró Yoh frustrado quitándose las sandalias y siguiendo a la rubia**—… Quiero saber…**

Pero lo que la Itako dijo pareció más bien una orden así que reprimió sus ganas de preguntarle a Hana.

………………

— **¡Annita!—**se escuchóla nerviosa voz del castaño**— ¿Estás… bien?**

—**VETE… —**se escuchó la voz ahogada de la sacerdotisa.

Yoh se dio la vuelta.

Estaba algo preocupado porque en los últimos días, la sacerdotisa no podía comer bien sin devolverlo todo. Su fortaleza se iba siendo sustituida por su apariencia lánguida y cansada aunque se mantuviera seria e intentara llenarse de cordura.

El pobre muchacho había pasado unos días exhaustos corriendo a las doce de la noche por unos panes que la rubia deseaba en el instante para luego devolverlo sin control.

Se dirigió a la sala y se encontró a Hana mirando el televisor sin verlo realmente.

Sintió algo en el pecho inexplicable. Aquella cara abstraída era extrañamente familiar…

—**Hana… —**susurró dudoso provocando el susto del rubio quien se volvió para mirarlo con atención.

— **¿Sí?**

—**Estoy muy preocupado —**se sentó frente al chico y apoyó el mentón en una de sus manos**—. Ella no está bien…**

—**Es natural. No se preocupe…**

—**Sé que es natural… es otra cosa lo que me preocupa… —**bajó la vista para toparse con sus temblorosas manos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué desde eso de su muerte estaba tan nervioso?

Morir. ¿Qué significaba morir?

Significaba dejar sola a Anna y a su futuro hijo, aunque fuera físicamente… no quería convertirse en fantasma aunque el hecho de dejar asuntos pendientes lo obligaría a eso: una vida color gris.

No quería criar a su hijo de esa manera… con las inmensas ganas de abrazarlo cuando llorara, de transmitirle con una caricia todo aquello que es imposible de pronunciar con palabras…

—**Ah… —**agitó la cabeza con brusquedad y continuó apoyando el mentón en una de sus manos.

Levantó la vista.

Hana miraba el televisor nuevamente. Tenía un extraño parecido a… ¿Quién? Se parecía a… muchas personas…

Un poco a Keiko, su madre… por esa extraña manera en la cual escondía su tristeza.

Tenía un aire místico que desprendía Mikihisa, su padre…

Sus ojos… sus ojos eran como…

—**Los de Anna —**susurró sin apartar la vista.

— **¿Me hablaba?**

—**No realmente —**contestó inexpresivo— **¿Sabes algo, Hana? Te me haces muy conocido…**

— **¿C-Cómo? —**un escalofrío recorrió su cuello cuando su mirada se topó con la del castaño.

—**Supongo que alucino —**soltó una risita**— ¿No te ha dicho Anna que desde antes de conocerte quería ponerle Hana a nuestro primer hijo?**

—**Eh… si… me lo ha comentado de vez en cuando —**soltó una risita nostálgica mientras su mirada se perdía en fugaces recuerdos.

—**Yo… había regresado del torneo de los Shamanes cuando de la nada ella sacó el tema del nombre de nuestro hijo —**un leve sonrojo le hizo recordar lo penosa de la situación cuando la rubia se lo planteo de la manera más sinvergüenza posible**—. Fue entonces que ella escribió mi nombre en una hoja de un cuaderno donde acostumbra hacer notas importantes… después escribió el suyo; entonces noto que al leerse mi nombre "Ha" pegó le suyo y parecía "Ha-anna" y… así logró esa idea…**

—**Pero mi nombre está escrito con el kanji que significa flor…**

—**Si lees el kanji de mi nombre junto con el de Anna no dice nada en lo absoluto, por eso ella sólo usó la fonética y escribió "Hana" con el kanji "flor"…—**se detuvo y suspiró, aquello le había costado un poco para entenderlo**—. Fue algo muy curioso realmente porque no teníamos planeado tener un hijo tan pronto… ¡AHHHHHHHHH!**

— **¿Qué sucede?**

—**No le he dicho a la abuela que voy a ser papá… de seguro me matará…**

— **¿Por no decirle?**

—**No… por lo _rápido_ que… —**pero no terminó lo que quiso decir y corrió al teléfono.

—**Buenas, Tamao… ¿Me pasas a mi abuel…?**

— **¿No crees que te tardaste mucho en avisarme, querido nieto…? —**se escuchó después de un brusco movimiento del auricular. Seguramente la abuela le quitó el teléfono a la pelirosa.

— **Jejeje—**soltó una de sus risitas acostumbradas**—. Lo siento, abuela…**

—**Eso ya no importa… hay algo que Tamao ha visto en su tablilla… —**susurró de la manera más seria que jamás se pudo escuchar de Kino Asakura**—…ha visto la figura del mal augurio caer sobre… _Anna_…**

— **¿C-cómo?**

—**Y este mal augurio no es uno cualquiera… es uno de muerte…**

— **¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?**

—**Supongo que tu hijo le ha dicho a Anna que vas a morir… ella es la razón por la que morirás. Te enviaré a Tamao para que te ayude en las complicaciones del parto… yo intentaré junto con tu madre… pedirle a los Dioses que esto no se cumpla… —**el sonido del auricular colgar, lo despertó de su trance.

¿Qué? No entendió una sola palabra de lo que había dicho su abuela ¿Quién era entonces el que iba a morir?

— **Y… que quiso decir con que "mi hijo" le ha dicho a Anna que voy a morir…**

Volvió a su lugar, frente a Hana intentando sacar una conclusión lógica sobre el asunto.

¿Quién le había dicho a Anna que él iba a morir?

—**Hana… —**se respondió el mismo mirando al rubio como si todo se hubiera aclarado en un segundo.

Continuará

Notas del autor:

Mi regreso triunfal!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO

Para los que ya no querían leerme… PUES TÓMENLA JOJOJOJOJOJOJO

(Katsumi, con lo del primer lugar en el ensayo de literatura, tu ego ha crecido más de lo que una persona normal puede aguantar)

(Calla, otro yo, déjame saborear mi victoria!!!! JOJOJOJO)

u.uU

Sin Palabras

Me largo

Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Pensando sobre mi muerte

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 7**

**Pensando sobre mi muerte**

**—NO—**susurró ella con gravedad**—. No quiero que te vayas…**

**—Sólo será un mes Anna…**

**—No quiero… algo no está bien… no quiero que me dejes sola Yoh…**

**—No estás sola… están Tamao, Horo-Horo y Hana contigo, Manta ha venido a verte y el viernes llega Ren… no estarás so…**

**—NO ES LO MISMO —**sentenció con los ojos cerrados.

**—Sé que no lo es… pero… necesito entrenar… —**soltó con dificultad, abrazándola.

**—No me hagas leer tu mente para saber la razón por la que quieres entrenar—**musitó sin responder al abrazo.

**—Te juro que vuelvo… te juro que lo sabrás… pero por ahora no puedo arriesgarme a perder más tiempo.**

**—Muy bien —**levantó la vista al fin para ver los castaños y apremiados ojos del Shaman**—… pero me vas a decir…**

**—Te lo prometo… —**acercó su boca a la de ella y depositó un dulce beso, correspondido con una ternura jamás vista.

Después, se arrodillo frente a la rubia y colocó su oído en el prominente vientre de cinco meses.

**—Vuelvo pronto, pequeño… cuida a tu madre y vigila que no mate al tío Horo-Horo… jijiji**

Se fue esa misma tarde.

Regresó a Izumo a entrenar porque había leído libros de Chamanismo antiguo y había encontrado la respuesta a sus incógnitas.

Sabía perfectamente que quien iba a morir y por qué razón.

En aquel mismo momento, miraba el paisaje que dejaba lentamente atrás, recargado en su mano y manteniendo un semblante serio mientras meditaba lo que le estaba sucediendo.

_Las palabras de Hana, dos meses atrás…_

"—_**Tú… tú eres mi hijo… —**musitó incrédulo pero sabía que lo que acababa de decir era cierto._

_El joven rubio abrió la boca profiriendo ruiditos mientras. El castaño lo miraba serio y determinante._

—_**Lo eres.**_

—_**Ah… —**intentó tranquilizarse, sonrió nervioso y le devolvió a la mirada._

_Asintió_

— _**¿Cómo? —**miró sus manos sintiendo como su corazón latía con dureza**— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?**_

_Hana respiró hondo. No podía tranquilizarse; sus manos temblaban, sentía un extraño sudor frío recorrer sus sienes y esa opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar._

_¿Cómo era posible que una llamada hubiera cambiado tan rápido la perspectiva de Yoh?_

—**_Cuando era niño mi padre murió por una extraña razón… oía a mi madre decir que fue su culpa mas nunca me explicó "por qué" era su culpa…_**

_**Crecí leyendo los libros de mi padre y entre ellos una vez encontré uno que trataba del viaje en el tiempo…**_

**_Fue entonces cuando una idea se me metió a la cabeza… pero no fue una decisión hasta que murió mi madre a mis diez años, de una extraña enfermedad… y me pidió que arreglara lo que no estaba bien…_**

_**Hasta entonces, yo había formulado una teoría acompañada de las ideas locas de un científico famoso que decía que si se podía superar la velocidad de la luz en línea recta o en zig-zag… se podría viajar al futuro o al pasado respectivamente… **_

_**Mi hipótesis era poder superar la barreara del tiempo, acelerando mis partículas por medio de energía Shamánica y ayuda del samurai Amidamaru, que se quedó en la tierra porque la muerte de mi padre, Asakura Yoh, no había sido natural y decidió ser mi espíritu acompañante.**_

_**Cumplí quince años cuando había logrado retroceder unas horas y verme intentándolo… así que supe que tanta energía utilizar y me sobre esforcé… pero llegué aunque creo que Amidamaru se quedó en el futuro o por fin obtuvo el descanso eterno porque ya no está conmigo… y por eso me desmayé en la entrada de su casa… papá…**_

_Yoh se quedó inmóvil._

_Que extraña jugarreta del destino… debía estar ligada a la muerte suya y unos años después, a la de Anna._

_El chico Hana tenía un propósito aunque no supiera muy bien cual y lo comprendió en ese mismo instante._

—_**Esto… es complicado de entender —**logró susurrar sintiendo su ser moverse con intranquilidad**—. Pero… lo entiendo… es… sí…**_

—_**Estoy aquí para ver nacer al heredero Asakura… —**sonrió**—. Hablo en tercera persona porque si digo que voy a nacer, la cosa se pone confusa…**_

—_**Jejeje…**_

—**_No sabes cuanto me hiciste falta, papá… bueno, Yoh… _**

—_**Puedes decirme papá si así lo prefieres… —**levantó la vista y le regaló una dulce sonrisa._

_Los ojos del chico rubio se tornaron cristalinos. Un impulso fuerte lo hizo rodear la mesa para arrojarse sobre Asakura Yoh y darle un abrazo fuerte._

—_**Cielos… sabía que esto pasaría un día ¡Es culpa de Anna que ahora seas GAY! —**suspiró una voz conocida._

— _**¡HORO! —**gritó Hana sin darse cuenta._

_Horo-Horo… el legendario Horokeu Usui con el cabello corto, sin esa cicatriz en la mejilla y con la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto… estaba ahí, parado con unos bultos que debían ser su equipaje._

— _**¿Cómo es que tu novio sabe mi nombre y yo no el suyo?**_

—_**El no es mi novio, es mi hijo —**respondió el Shaman saludándolo con la mano**—. Su nombre es Hana…**_

— **_¿Como es que tu hijo está del mismo tamaño que tu? No Yoh, no es justo inventar excusas tontas y que le ocultes a uno de tus mejores amigos que eres gay…_**

— _**¡QUE NO SOY GAY! además, si quieres ve a ver a Annita… tiene tres meses de embarazo…**_

_Horo se puso pálido._

_Se desmayó"_

Yoh soltó una risita. Fue difícil explicarle a Horo que demonios quiso decir con que Anna estaba embarazada y que tenía un hijo de quince años.

Una hora después de que el peliazul despertara, fue noqueado nuevamente por Anna cuando este intentó comprobar que la rubia estaba embarazada.

Tamao llegó a la pensión un mes después de semejante incidente. Le llevó a Yoh los libros que hicieron que tomara la decisión de regresar a Izumo.

**— ¿Qué estará haciendo Anna en este momento?—**se preguntó mirando el piso del vagón del tren.

Unos segundos después se encontró nuevamente pensando demasiado en su muerte.

Acababa de aceptar que eso iba a pasar. Uno de los libros de Chamanismo Occidental hablada de cómo intercambiar la el lugar de una persona moribunda por el de un denominado "sacrificio" que en este caso era o el chamán que creaba la técnica o una persona que se ofreciera sacrificarse.

**—A nadie más le compete esto… sólo a mí—**susurró distraído, abriendo una página marcada del libro elegido**—. Voy a morir en su lugar…**

Eso le quedaba bien claro.

Si así lo dictó el futuro, según Hana… ¿Por qué cambiarlo entonces? Nunca habría sospechado una alternativa así, de no estar Hana para contárselo.

Moriría por ella sin dudar; moriría si fuera solo por darle a su Anna unos años más…

**—Al menos sé perfectamente que voy a disfrutar de mi hijo hasta que cumpla seis años —**sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos dejando escapar perlas traicioneras que mojaron una linda foto del fin del torneo de Shamanes que usaba de separador.

Ahí estaban, Ren golpeando a Chocolove, Horo riendo sin control, Tamao con una mano en la boca y ojitos tímidos, Jun Tao y Lee Pai long sonriéndose mutuamente, Fausto y Eliza igual, Manta sonriendo, Amidamaru y Bason jugando piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien salía mejor; y Anna con su aspecto de siempre… ese que dice "si me tocas te mato" junto a ella, él, sonriendo despreocupado de que Hao no apareció. Ryu tomó la foto, así que no apareció en ella.

Yoh llegó a Izumo unas horas después. Habló largo tiempo con su abuela y poco después y junto a Yohmei, decidieron ayudar a lograr la peligrosa técnica.

En la madrugada de la mañana siguiente, se dirigió a la cascada para purificarse.

**_"Me siento sólo por primera vez en mi vida… siento que nada me apoya y es una carga muy pesada esto de proteger a la familia que estoy formando._**

**_No quiero que ella muera… por lo menos, no antes que yo… no voy a soportarlo._**

**_Sin su apoyo me siento débil… _**

_**Será algo seca en su manera de demostrarme que está conmigo, pero, así la amo… y yo no entendería la magnitud de su cariño si no fuera de esa forma.**_

_**Si ella no está, moriré de todas formas… dejaré de ser yo mismo.**_

**_No sabía cuanto dependo de ella y ahora me doy cuenta que es demasiado… _**

_**La amo y más de lo que se imagina… **_

**_Aunque para ambos está implícito en nuestros actos y las cosas mínimas significan mucho. Desde que hace el desayuno, desde que me entrena con fiereza porque si no lo hago, mi vida está en riesgo…_**

**_Sin ella no habría llegado tan lejos en el torneo de los Shamanes…_**

_**Ahora vamos a tener un hijo. **_

**_Realmente estoy emocionado, nada en la vida había sido tan importante como ella y mi hijo. _**

_**Es tan… hermoso… tan profundo este sentimiento por ser padre. Tan maravilloso ver el vientre de mi esposa crecer y saber que ahí se encuentra la evidencia de nuestro amor…**_

_**Por eso me haré más fuerte…**_

**_Por eso voy a morir por ella, porque le a dado luz a mi vida y no se merece la muerte…"_**

Fue su último pensamiento antes de entrar de lleno a la purificación de su espíritu.

Continuará

Notas del autor:

Sí, Entre azul y buenas noches en la recta final… gracias por sus reviews, son muy lindos gente… n.n

Mmm mi capítulo corte, algo revelador, si siguen confundidos, eso era exactamente lo que quería… JAJAJAJA

n.n je…

Me largo…

Ciao

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!


	8. Esperando

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 8**

**Esperando**

Un mes.

Un mes había pasado ya y no había rastros de la presencia de Yoh, más que la voz de Asakura Kino decirle por teléfono que el castaño necesitaba otro mes, así que no volvería cuando había prometido.

Anna miró por la ventana.

Que duro era esperarlo…

Más duro que la vez que se fue a América por el torneo de Shamanes. Al menos, en ese momento ella no se sentía tan vulnerable, sabiendo que lo que crecía en su vientre debía ser compartido con… ¿Quién más? Con él…

Suspiró.

Había estado algo deprimida en el mes de la ausencia de su esposo. Era la primera vez que sentía cosas así…

Había sentido las arrebatadoras ganas de un abrazo… de un beso, del calor de su aliento chocar con sus labios, de las palabras que gran impacto tenían en ella: "todo se solucionará".

Sólo él. Sólo él podía saciar sus aterradoras ganas de sentirse amada… porque era el primero que la había hecho convencerse que aquellos sentimientos existían y eran maravillosos.

Era tan duro…

Tan duro tratar de mantener su perfil frío, casi sádico ante los demás…

Aparentando que su agudo dolor de espalda no era tan molesto. Haciendo creer que no se había cansado de descansar porque ese era su pasatiempo en años anteriores…

No importaba cuan aburrida estaba manteniéndose en reposo, si con eso lograba cuidar a su hijo, se mantendría con gusto.

Cerró los ojos intentando inhalar el aroma de su esposo que aun perfumaba la habitación.

……………………………

En la cocina se encontraba Tamao, preparando con agilidad cena próxima.

**"Se casó con ella" **pensó mientras movía el contenido de la olla con una cuchara, casi taciturnamente.

"**Ella está embarazada" **cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas crueles que osaban recorrer sus mejillas.

"**Se aman…" **remató para que sus lágrimas ganaran la batalla y se deslizaran con descaro

— **¡Qué bien huele! —**se escuchó la vocecilla de Horo-Horo.

La pelirosa secó sus lágrimas sin disimular y le compartió una sonrisa.

—**Ya casi está, joven Horo-Horo —**musitó volviendo la vista a su recipiente.

— **¿Qué cocinas? —**se asomó el peliazul en el hombro de Tamao provocándole unos agradables escalofríos.

—**Es curry de pollo —**se volvió delicadamente y se quedó paralizada cuando sin querer, sus rostros quedaron a una corta distancia.

—**Jejeje —**Horo se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo cuando Tamao se volvió con brusquedad para ocultar su sonrojo**—. Vas a decir que soy un metido pero… ¿Por qué llorabas?**

—**Ah… –**la pequeña chica vaciló unos instantes para quedarse callada.

—**Lo siento… —**cerró su mano en el brazo de ella con delicadeza**—. A decir verdad, sé porqué… aunque no me gusta admitirlo.**

Tamao levantó la vista hacia el shaman y se quedó boquiabierta, además de paralizada.

—**Duele —**agregó alcanzando su rostro y acariciándola con una dulzura nunca vista**—. Duele verte llorar…**

Ante su mirada perpleja, el peliazul se acercó lentamente hasta su boca depositando un delicado beso.

……………………

Aun escuchaba su risita tonta en la habitación…

Sin embargo, al pasear su mirada, no encontraba aquella dulce boca de la que provenía.

Que duro…

Ser cuidada por Fausto, por Tamao y por todos los demás, menos por él… Yoh.

Aun así, ella, como todos; Ren, Horo, Tamao, Manta y Ryu estaban ahí… esperando.

Esperando…

Después de rechazar la invitación a cenar de una muy feliz Tamao, comenzó su rutina para conciliar el sueño.

La rubia se cubrió con la sábana. Trataba de imitar el calor que Yoh le proporcionaba aunque fuese imposible.

Recordó sus brazos rodeándola por completo… trató de imaginar sus palabras arrullándola…

_**"Buenas noches, Anna… te amo…"**_

**—Te amo… —**contestó quedándose dormida por fin.

………………………..

Hana miró al techo de la habitación.

Había permanecido tanto ya en la pensión de los Asakura, conviviendo con Anna e Yoh que ahora sentía dolorosa la ausencia del segundo.

Había estrado tan ensimismado que sin querer pensaba en la clara imagen de su padre de veintiún años que lo tomaba en sus brazos y depositaba un beso en su cabello para luego llevarlo a la cama y contarle un cuento. Pero no se dormía sin un abrazo de ambos padres y sus besos de buenas noches.

Un frío solitario invadió al rubio provocando sus ojos cristalinos.

Que fría la realidad al gritarle a la cara que las personas que más amó se fueron dejando el suave rastro de sus presencias en la piel.

Aquellas ganas de un abrazo se hicieron presentes y aunque se sintió como un pequeño niño, no pudo ignorarlas.

Se levantó de su futón y salió de la habitación.

**"Mamá no ha salido de su habitación en toda la tarde… no quiso cenar… seguramente lo extraña, aunque nunca lo dirá de una forma tan abierta"**

Se paró frente a la puerta que lo alejaba de la rubia sacerdotisa y tocó.

Sin embargo, al no tener respuesta, supuso que ya se había dormido y decidió regresar a su cuarto.

Pero algo magnético lo obligó a permanecer ahí.

**"La necesito… y sé que ella a mí…" **mantuvo firme su pensamiento y deslizó la puerta corrediza. Ingresó al recinto y la contempló, en la perfecta tranquilidad que sus sueños concedían.

Sin pensarlo realmente, se metió al futón.

**—Yoh… —**susurró la Itako entre sueños cuando se dio la vuelta bajo las sábanas y se abrazó de Hana.

El chico sonrió, la recibió en sus brazos, besó su frente con inmenso cariño.

Aunque parecieran de la misma edad, sabía perfectamente que aquel amor hacia ella era por saberla su madre, por lo que vivió junto a la itako y porque nunca se separaron hasta su muerte.

Ahora sólo les quedaba esperar al Shaman…

**—Buenas noches —**susurró para perderse en sueños con ella.

Mañana sería otro día para seguir esperando…

**Notas del autor:**

**Mmm… si, aquí este trozo antes de que desaparezca casi por un mes…**

**Cortísimo, u.uU lo sé**

**Bueno, digamos que tengo tarea de la que depende mi semestre, mi me avisaron hoy que mi abuela ha muerto y tengo que viajar hasta ella como a tres horas de donde vivo. Estoy bien, no se preocupen.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Ustedes me animan a escribir mis sandeces con sus dulces palabras n.n**

**No se preocupen si no aparezco, jejeje… no haré cosas malas XD**

**Ciao**

**Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!**


	9. La noche del nacimiento

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 9**

**La noche del nacimiento**

_**Entre azul y buenas noches.- Frase popular que significa o puede significar "más o menos", "dos-dos", "ni bien ni mal", "ni frío ni caliente", denotando lo intermedio o indiferente de una situación.**_

Hana abrió los ojos aquella mañana después de haber meditado el significado de las palabras de su madre, unos meses atrás.

Aquel día, se cumplía el segundo mes de la ausencia de Yoh Asakura y la alegría que siempre brindaba.

Bajó al comedor y se encontró a Anna comiendo arroz con su cara de siempre. Esa que gritaba indiferencia.

—**Señorita Anna… ¡Señorita Anna! —**la pelirosa interrumpió la tranquilidad de la Itako quien dejó sus palitos en la mesa con aparente calma.

"_**¿De qué manera mato a esta niña por interrumpir mi comida…? ¿Será que le aviento a algún demonio…? Si todavía tuviera a Zenki, se lo arrojaría…"**_

—**Mamá —**susurró Hana con ese tonito que diría la frase completa_ "Mamá, por favor… tenle algo de piedad" _

La sacerdotisa colocó en él su penetrante miradaobsidiana que decía "no me regañes, niño, soy tu madre"

— **¡EL JOVEN YOH!—**soltó por fin sin aliento dejando fríos a la madre y su hijo**—. Regresa… HOY…**

Anna se levantó tan rápidamente de su asiento que ni siquiera notó el agudo dolor que se había provocado en alguna parte incierta del cuerpo.

—**LO HE VISTO EN MI TABLILLA —**agregó frenética**—. Viene hoy a las seis de la tarde…**

—**Son las cinco —**susurró la rubia sonriendo de la manera extraña que no se daba muy a menudo.

Hana sonrió sintiéndose invadido por aquel maravilloso cosquilleo de felicidad en su ser.

La casa se movilizó entonces para preparar la llegada del Asakura. Una fiesta se prepararía en menos de una hora.

Mientras, Anna tomaba un baño.

_Yoh…_

_Yoh de regreso…_

_Por fin después de esperarlo…_

—**Ah… —**un ligero dolor interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo de manera descarada y acariciaba cada rincón.

Se quedó quieta. Luego de un rato salió de la ducha y se puso una linda batita roja que le había hecho Tamao cuando ya no cabía en su habitual vestido negro.

Respiró hondo. Se mareó por un momento y después de sonreírle a su vientre, cepilló su dorado cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Se sentía rara. De momento a otro un dolor de cabeza intenso la invadió mientras peinaba su último mechón.

Tenía unos días así… con dolores de cabeza intensos… aun con náuseas… uno que otro trastorno visual.

…………………………

**—HORO NO TE COMAS LA COMIDA —**gritó Ren mientras hundía su puño en una de la mejilla del peliazul, no sin compartirle un par de golpes más.

Este lo miró con recelo mientras se tragaba el trocito de pescado que había robado de la cocina.

**—AH… pobre de ti —**susurró la pelirosa mientras observaba con detenimiento la protuberancia que Ren le había provocado al Shaman de hielo en la cabeza y la enorme marca roja de su mejilla**—. Pero no debes comer antes de que el joven Yoh regrese…**

**—Ya entendí —**lloriqueó el chico formando un enorme puchero**—. No me regañes…**

Ella sonrió mientras su sonrojo se hacía más notorio.

Hana los miraba desde la silla en la que se dispuso a descansar por un segundo.

Y pensar que esos dos tendrían un hijo en nueve años y después se casarían en Hokkaido…

Después de lograr el gran sueño del Shaman de hielo de crear un gran campo de plantas fue que el menor de los gemelos Asakura murió. Ya no presenció si quiera cuando Horokeu tuvo a su primer hijo y casarse con la niña pelirosa.

De momento a otro recordó.

**—Ah cielos… mañana cumplo… bueno… cumpliría dieciséis años** —susurró sonriendo**—. Ya lo había olvidado… ¡QUÉ! ¡QUE MAÑANA CUMPLIRÍA DIECISÉIS AÑOS!**

Su corazón latió con violencia tratando de recordar la hora en la que nacería.

**— ¡Oh! Joven Hana… felicidades… ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**—Pero no es posible —**musitó Ren atónito**— Anna tiene siete meses…**

**—Prematuro —**susurró Hana shockeado**—. No me acordaba de eso tampoco…**

**— ¿Y a qué hora naciste? —**la voz de Horo se hizo sonar.

**—No… no lo recuerdo… —**sus ojos palidecieron.

**—AH… HAY QUE AVISARLE A FAUSTO… —**Manta se jaló los cabellos con torpeza.

**—Aquí estoy… —**la voz maniática del rubio sonó en una frecuencia baja en la morada.

**— ¡FAUSTO! —**Horo lo miró entre confundido, emocionado y nervioso.

**—Tranquilo Horo, no debemos asustar a Anna desde ahora…**

**— ¿Asustarme de qué, Ren? —**la palabra de la sacerdotisa provocó escalofríos cuando se abrió paso entre el silencio de los habitantes de las sala.

**—No… de nada es que… Horo-Horo… ¡se está comiendo la comida y va acabársela antes de que venga Yoh!**

La rubia se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furiosa; por un instante, vaciló entre arrojarle a Manta directo a la nariz pero… no estaba de humor. Se dio la vuelta y salió al jardín sin decir nada más.

**—Anna —**musitó la lúgubre voz de Fausto VIII cuando ella se sentaba en la grada.

**— ¿Sí? —**apenas ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo y este se sentó con ella.

**—He detectado algunas anomalías en su salud —**dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible**—. Presentas cefaleas intensas aunque ni siquiera te quejas…**

**— ¿Cefaleas?**

**—Dolores de cabeza —**se apresuró a explicar mientras bajaba la vista**—. Sé que continúan los mareos y vómitos… irritabilidad…**

**— ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?**

**—No estoy muy seguro pero hay anormalidad en tu tensión arterial, ya te puedo considerar como hipertensa… aunque he tratado de controlarla…**

**—Ah… ¿Con esa cosa que me pones en el brazo lo sabes? —**preguntó al asar mientras seguía seria y con la vista perdida de la nada.

**—Exactamente… bueno… los factores de lo que pienso son variados, desde tu falta de ejercicio hasta el embarazo a tu edad—**continúo con el mismo tono fúnebre que acostumbraba**—. Es difícil el diagnóstico fue difícil detectarlo, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que sufres Preeclampsia…**

**—No crees que deberías hablarme más claro… —**se volteó completamente para encarar a su doctor con las manos cerradas en un puño tembloroso.

**—La preeclampsia es una complicación del embarazo provocada por la hipertensión… fue por eso que te he cuidado con suma delicadeza todos estos meses. Debo inducir el parto prematuro si los síntomas llegan a ser intensos, necesitamos evitar que se convierta en Eclampsia…**

**—Fausto, sigo sin entenderte muy bien —**parpadeó un par de veces y siguió poniendo atención.

**—La eclampsia es un proceso agudo de convulsiones que pueden llevarte al coma. Aunque traté de cuidar lo posible tu tensión arterial para que eso no pase… algo no está saliendo bien y considero que tus disparos de presión son el resultado de las muchas cosas que piensan y ocultas—**se detuvo; suspiró para continuar**—. No creas que no se va a reflejar en tu salud todo lo que te guardas, Anna…**

Ella miró al piso. No contestó, sin embargo, su perfil frío fue interrumpido por una voz que venía de la entrada.

**— ¡YA LLEGUÉ!**

Todos los de la sala se quedaron quietos de la sorpresa. Después, un grito de los presentes, anunció la aparición del Shaman de cabello y ojos castaños nuevamente en la pensión de los Asakura.

Horo lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en siete años. Ren, simplemente lo miró entre vacilando una sonrisa y mantener su cordura sobre los demás. Manta le dijo "bienvenido" con una risita.

Entre tanta felicidad, el joven Shaman que portaba un abrigo color naranja con la hoja de la marihuana resaltando en el costado de su manga derecha, se volteó para mirar aquellos profundos ojos que había extrañado tanto.

Aquellos ojos negros lo miraban fijo y sin demostrar una emoción clara.

Yoh se abrió paso entre los presentes que al notar la situación, comenzaron su fiesta sin pedir permiso, así, no tenían las miradas encima.

—**Hola, Annita —**sonrió el chico sin cesar su paso parsimonioso hasta llegar a ella.

Ella se encontraba parada de brazos cruzados sin notar lo linda que se veía con su batita roja y aquel vientre más abultado de lo que el Shaman había visto.

—**Por fin llegué —**se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, parándose frente a la Itako y admirando su curiosa apariencia.

Ella sonrió por fin. Algo, como siempre, extraño; mientras que el Asakura la rodeaba con los brazos haciendo notar la delicadeza que había adquirido al cabo de los meses.

**—Te extrañé mucho —**le susurró al oído antes de separarse ligeramente para depositar un suave y prolongado beso en los labios de su esposa.

La fiesta de bienvenida estuvo simplemente extraña.

Ante todo el desborde de frenesí por la llegada del Asakura, algo en el aire se ponía tenso… o al menos eso fue lo que la Itako notó.

Hubo un momento entre la cena en la cuan Ren y Horo no discutieron por ningún motivo… Tamao estuvo distante, Manta pensativo y le molestaba no saber por qué.

Más tarde, ella se levantó para recibir aire fresco, nuevamente, del jardín.

Se paró mirando las estrellas con ligera nostalgia.

**—No te vayas a resfriar… está algo templado aquí —**le susurró Yoh abrazándole por la espalda.

Anna no contestó. Se había concentrado en tratar de mantenerse en pie puesto que un mareo intenso la atacó de una manera cruel.

La voz del Shaman cambió a un tono asustado de momento mientras ella levantó la vista y todo se volvió borroso.

Perdió el aliento sintiendo suavemente el vértigo hacerla caer…

………………

_**"Signos vitales…"**_

_**Bip… Bip… Bip…**_

_**"El desvanecimiento ha sido provocado por…"**_

_**"Anna… Anna…"**_

_**"Tranquilízate Yoh…"**_

_**Bip… Bip… Bip…**_

_**"Sístole" **_

_**"Oxigeno"**_

_**Bip… Bip… Bip…**_

_**(Sonido del respirador)**_

_**"Diástole…"**_

_**"Preeclampsia con alto riesgo de desencadenar Eclampsia…"**_

_**Bip… Bip… Bip…**_

_**"Parto prematuro inducido…"**_

_**"Anestesiólogo…"**_

_**"Esta será una cesárea especial…"**_

_**Bip…Bip…Bip…**_

_**"Únicamente estará presente el esposo de la joven"**_

_**Bip… Bip… Bip…**_

_**"HANA… NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ…"**_

_Únicas palabras captadas por la Itako en tiempo real._

……………………__

—**MAMÁ —**exclamó Hana tratando de tomarla entre sus brazos**—…Mamá… **

**—Joven Hana, por favor, necesito atender a la señora Anna —**musitó Fausto halándolo del hombro.

**—Llegará un infarto del miocardio —**susurró Eliza tratando de estabilizar a la agonizante rubia.

**—Yo… yo vine a detener esto… —**murmuró el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos y algunas osadas que recorrían sus mejillas.

**—Tengo que comenzar la técnica —**Yoh, mostrando una tranquilidad sobrehumana, se arrodillo frente a su esposa, uniendo las manos en una extraña formación.

**— ¿Qué es lo que hace?—**el chico temblaba de horror**— ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN TAN TRANQUILOS SABIENDO QUE VIENE UN INFARTO?!**

El Shaman de los ojos castaños no hizo caso de la voz de Hana y continuó rezando en aquella extraña lengua parecida al latín pero no la misma.

Hana seguía desentendido sintiendo impotencia severa.

Fausto miro al muchacho quien con las pupilas descoloridas trataba de entender la actitud de los demás en aquel momento de crisis. Cerró los ojos azules y al abrirlos comenzó en un susurro perfectamente audible:

**—Él ha investigado y entrenado esta técnica prohibida… al saber que esto pasaría—**bajó la vista tranquilo**—. Ahora se prepara para intercambiar lugares… para dar su vida por la de ella…**

**—NO —**gritó desesperado incorporándose precipitadamente para llegar donde su padre y zarandearlo.

**—Hana —**este le devolvió una mirada entre perdida y descolorida puesto que estaba llegando con éxito al final de su trance**—. Lo haré antes de que sea tarde…**

**—NO… NO QUIERO… —**le ordenó llorando sin control

**—Va a comenzar la extracción del producto… —**susurró Eliza preparándose para la llegada**—. El infarto va a atacarla cuando la extracción finalice…**

Hana la miró aberrado por los términos que utilizaba la esposa de Fausto. Sin embargo, suplicó que lo recién dicho fuera una catastrófica mentira.

**—Yo… —**trató de decir pero su voz lo traicionaba, temblaba o simplemente se secaba**—. Yo daré la vida por ella…— **alcanzó a decir entre el frenesí, mirando a Yoh a los ojos.

**—Eres mi hijo… no te dejaré morir a ti tampoco… —**los ojos del castaño comenzaban a desvanecerse.

**—NO… El recién nacido es tu hijo… —**sonó impreciso**—. Si tú vives, mi presente no existirá… no tengo lugar al cual volver… —**aquello pareció confuso**—. Deja que yo pague por la vida de mi madre…**

Yoh lo miró ausente. Lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras una sonrisa que pareció dolorosa se dibujó en sus labios.

**—Muy bien —**susurró entonces volviendo a cerrar los ojos**—. Sólo relájate, Hana…**

Continuó con su rezo cambiando la formación de sus manos y sus ojos brillaron al entrar en una nueva etapa del trance.

—**Incisión…**

La atmósfera de la habitación se tornó pesada, fría.

Hana cerró los ojos pero era demasiado difícil tratar de relajarse en tan pesado ambiente.

Inhaló hondo… se concentró en la voz de Yoh que sonaba constante y pacífica.

Una extraña paz lo invadió de momento a otro.

Una palabra firme de Yoh fue lo único que se escuchó cuando la total nada se apoderó de la habitación ante un as de luz que la cubrió.

Nada…

Nada de dolor…

Nada de gritos…

Nada de lloros…

La paz llegó a los presentes de manera sobrenatural…

El llanto de un bebé rompió el silencio, volviendo la nitidez a todo.

Sin embargo…

Asakura Hana cayó al suelo en un ruido seco…

Continuará

**Notas del autor:**

Mi gran regreso y justamente para darles un infarto a ustedes XD

Dije un mes y exactamente en un mes regresé. Hoy mi abuela cumple el mes de fallecida.

Van a matarme por lo de Hana… KAMI… ya oigo los gritos… veo ese zapato volar hacia mi…

Pero esto lo planeé desde el segundo capítulo en el cual decidí el destino de todos…

Eso de que su presente no existirá no quedó claro, ya me lo dijeron los que leyeron esto antes. Sé que no está entendible pero planeo explicarlo en el siguiente cap.

No se crean lo de la enfermedad, sí existe pero no se da en ese tipo de situaciones y yo que lo sé porque el área de la preparatoria a la que entré se encarga de enseñarme eso.

En cuanto al infarto ¿Cómo es que supieron como cinco minutos antes que vendría? Bueno, es predecible pero poco tiempo antes de que este venga, sin embargo, para mantener la atmósfera tensa, decidí que lo supieran mucho antes de poder predecirlo y que este no sucediera. O.o si en vez de aclarar algo los confundí más, pues tomen un libro y las dudas se aclararán XDDDD

o.o

Mejor me voy con cuidado y me esconderé hasta que la guerra de regaños termine XD

OO

Ciao

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!


	10. Despedida

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 10**

**Despedida**

_El hermoso ruido de un corazón tranquilo era lo único que podía escuchar._

_Se sentía como su ser se llenaba de sosiego…_

_Como si todo su sufrimiento hubiera terminado y los problemas se hubieran resuelto…_

_Debía estar muerto…_

_Sentía una suave caricia palpar su rostro. Aquel hermoso perfume que portaba su madre cuando era niño capturó su olfato y embelezó su mente._

_Una canción de cuna era tarareada por aquella dulce voz de su padre… aquella que decía "Nantoka narusa"… Todo tiene una solución…_

_Sonrió._

_O al menos eso creyó hacer._

_**—Abre los ojos… hijo mío… —**__le decía la dulce voz de Anna, seguía acariciándolo parsimoniosamente__**—. Abre los ojos que todavía estamos contigo…**_

Sus ojos de obsidiana se abrieron lentamente, tratando de acudir al llamado de su madre.

Vio un borroso techo.

Después unos profundos ojos negros acompañados de una nariz pequeñita y los labios dulces de Anna Kyouyama.

Hana lanzó un suspiro. Se sentía adolorido; como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima, regresado y vuelto a pasar.

Pronto se sintió en los brazos de su madre y sonrió sintiendo el nostálgico contacto que le recordaba su infancia.

**—Iba a matar gente o torturar animalitos si no abrías los ojos… Una semana durmiendo asusta a cualquiera… —**le susurró mirando al frente.

El rubio siguió la vista de su madre, guiado también por la vocecita que iba bajando su intensidad al paso de sus palabras.

Ahí estaba Yoh, cantándole a un lindo bulto envuelto en mantas color verde.

Sonrió y levantó la vista.

—**Te has quedado dormido —**le dijo al muchacho que lo observaba desde los brazos de Anna.

—**Tu siempre tan coherente, Yoh… —**Anna levantó una ceja.

— **¿Cómo es que sigo vivo? Yo no estoy entrenado…**

—**Nosotros tampoco sabemos —**Yoh se rascó la cabeza.

—**Eres un Asakura, es obvio que contigo pasen ese tipo de cosas… ¡que orgullo! ¡Igual que tu padre…!**

El castaño sonrió inflando el pecho como un macho de pavo real que presume de sus atributos.

—**Sólo que más guapo —**agregó cruelmente la rubia viendo a su esposo caer al piso con decepción.

— **¿Cómo es que sigo aquí si estoy ahí…? —**señaló al bulto que cargaba su padre.

—**Porque puede que sean la misma alma pero de distintos tiempos**—le explicó Anna con sutileza**—, yo aquí soy la más culta en cuestiones de viaje en el tiempo.**

—**Supongo que mi presente se ha hecho pedazos… Ya no existirá y no tengo lugar al cual volver.**

—**Sí lo tienes —**comenzó Anna**—. Las cosas habrán cambiado pero si no regresas puede que alteres el balance.**

—**Sólo tienes que volver y adaptarte a los cambios. Sufrirás al principio pero espero que seas muy feliz —**el castaño miraba a su bulto**—. Yo me encargaré que este bebé sea feliz…**

El castaño miraba a su pequeño bulto como lo más maravilloso del mundo. Lo era… había iluminado su existencia sin importar su edad, ser un quinceañero no le interesaba mientras tuviera a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo: Anna y su bebé.

—**Si esto es cosa del destino ¿Cómo harán para que dentro de unos años yo regrese para impedir la muerte de papá?**

—**Yo me encargo de eso —**musitó la joven**—. Sé un par de conjuros que salvarán tu vida en esta situación, tendremos que mandarte al pasado, soy bastante diestra en ese tipo de invocaciones… Pero como nadie me preguntó, estuviste apunto de morir—**pronunció las últimas palabras como regaño mientras le jalaba la oreja izquierda al rubio**— y tú… —**alcanzó la oreja del castaño**— TE ATREVISTE A QUE MI HIJO DIERA SU VIDA…**

—**Pero no murió —**lloriqueó el Shaman.

—**Y LO DICES TAN A LA LIGERA… IMAGINA LO CARO QUE LO ESTARÍAS PAGANDO SI MI HIJO… —**pero se detuvo, suspiró y trató de calmarse.

—**Creí que te habías dado cuenta de lo que pasaba —**susurró el castaño mirándola con serenidad**—. Creí que lo habías leído en mi mente cuando regresé. Hasta yo noté que todos sabían o sospechaban algo cuando llegué.**

—**Sabes que cuando se hace eso se crean los oniis. No lo hago desde que supe que Hana venía en camino porque sería peligroso y… —**se detuvo y miró a la nada**—: estaba algo ocupada pensando en otras cosas…**

Hana trató de incorporarse y ponerse de pie.

—**Creo que debo marcharme…**

Anna lo miró fijo y se incorporó junto con él.

— **¿Por qué tan pronto? **

—**No lo sé… siento que tengo una linda madre que me extraña en el futuro…**

La rubia se sonrojó y apenas sonrió.

— **¡Y yo! ¡También estaré viejo y tendrás que cuidarme! —**Yoh hizo un puchero y luego se sonrió de esa manera curiosa característica de él.

En un momento se levantó y colocó a su pequeño bebé en su cuna, le dio la última mirada y regresó con Anna y Hana.

Le dijeron a Tamao que vigilara al pequeño.

Salieron al patio de la casa.

—**Gracias —**musitó la Itako sonriéndole al muchacho que la pasaba como por diez centímetros de altura.

El chico la abrazó firme y besó su mejilla.

—**A ustedes… —**murmuró.

—**Pórtate bien—**le dijo Yoh de manera atropellada**—… eso es lo que debe decir un padre ¿No?**

La sacerdotisa le dio un golpecito en el hombro y entonces el Shaman de cabello castaño abrazó a su hijo. Medían la misma estatura, hasta Hana era un poco más alto…

—**Trataremos de enviarte energía espiritual así que concéntrate en llegar al futuro—**le explicó como buena madre.

Anna se quitó su rosario del cuello y a una distancia prudente de Hana cerró lo ojos.

Al lado contrario de la Itako, Yoh se colocó a la misma distancia y concentró todo su furyoku.

Hana cerró los ojos de la misma manera y trató de concentrar su propia energía mientras recibía la de sus padres.

Fue algo de minutos cuando el joven Shaman juntó la potencia de la energía, la cual transformaría en una fuerza centrífuga y volver a su lugar de origen.

Unos segundos antes de finalizar la técnica, Hana habló fuerte y claro:

—**Cuando tu hijo tenga diez años e incendie el pasto de tu jardín, no lo regañes mucho… —**le dijo a su madre cuando el as de luz lo iluminaba**—Adiós…**

—**Adiós… hijo—**susurró Anna sonriéndole.

— **¡Nos vemos! —**Yoh lo miró con una sonrisa**—, más pronto de lo que crees…**

**Continuará…**

**Notas del autor:**

Aght!!!! Patéenme!!!! Sé que tardé mucho!!! Y ni siquiera termino la historia aquí. Está súper patético pero al menos NO LO MATÉ… SEÑORITAS NO LO MATÉ xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

- He regresado porque la guerra de regaños ya terminó… hasta por Messenger me dijeron que yo fui la cruel que mató a Hana xDD pero yo nunca dije_ murió_… yo dije que _cayó con un ruido seco_ desmayo

Dos capítulos más y se acaba… digo pues si no es que me piden más o.o

Bueno, aunque mis finales siempre son una basura espero que el de este fic no lo sea.

Disculpen la tardanza… casi cuatro meses n.n

Ciao y

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. En casa de nuevo

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 11**

**En casa… de nuevo**

Hana sintió la enorme fuerza de las energías de sus padres para convertirla en una esencia similar a un alma y tratar de hacer una posesión.

Sintió sus dorados cabellos agitarse por la colosal fuerza espiritual de los Shamanes. No sabía ni había medido nunca la capacidad Shamánica de ambos… era impresionante.

Se concentró de manera sobrenatural y antes de sentir su cuerpo movido por las energías, no pudo evitar ver por última vez a Yoh y Anna.

Las sonrisas de ambos sólo enmarcaban orgullo…

Fue entonces cuando sintió ser elevado por los espíritus y viajar por el tiempo de manera estrepitosa.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, respiró profundo aunque una sensación de que el oxigeno se acababa lo desesperó de momento a otro.

Se aferró a su Katana tratando de estabilizar su estructura con ella y desfogando la energía propia para llegar con mayor éxito a su presente.

De pronto se sintió empujado y calló de rodillas al piso.

Abrió los ojos.

Seguía en la pensión.

**— ¿Qué… demonios pasó? —**musitó confundido.

Miró a su alrededor. Anna e Yoh no estaban allí.

Sin embargo, algunos cambios en la estructura que aquel patio le llamó poderosamente la atención. Se giró hacia cierto lugar de su pecado…

Cuando tenía diez años, jugando con una bengala que le había dado el tío Ryu, accidentalmente le prendió fuego al pasto de su querida madre dejando una marca negra en forma de hígado.

Ahí estaba la marca…

Una semana después del incidente ocurrido… su madre había muerto…

**—Por fin llegas… te retrasaste cerca de veinte minutos… creí que te había enviado en el momento exacto pero ya veo que en aquel tiempo faltaba experiencia…**

Hana se quedó helado. Quería voltear y mirarla pero no podía, la emoción lo embargaba y se había quedado estático

Sin embargo, lo logró lentamente y miró a su conversador.

**—Ta… Tamao… —**susurró algo sorprendido pues acababa de confundir su voz con la de Anna, su madre.

**—Según lo que tu madre dejó escrito hace años, recuperarás la memoria en unos días, así que recordarás que has vivido conmigo desde que tenías seis años.**

El rubio avanzó hasta la mujer de veintisiete años mientras recuerdos que no parecían ser suyos se aglomeraban en su cabeza haciéndole entender que las palabras de la mujer eran ciertas.

**—Recuéstate… La señora Anna también dijo que si dormías, te sería más fácil recordar en los sueños.**

Con una sonrisa cansada, accedió a la petición de la que durante sus seis primeros años, recuerdos nuevos acreditan como su madre.

Por casi inercia, se fue a la habitación que Anna le había dado en la pensión En, la cual seguía siendo la misma ahora en Funbari Onsen.

Entró a su habitación y dejó sus maletas a un lado.

Era exactamente como la que tuvo antes de morir su madre. Incluso conservaba los audífonos naranjas de su padre, colocados al lado de su futón.

Se tumbó sin cambiarse de ropa y el sueño se apoderó de él con rapidez.

Él no presenciaba la escena pero podía ver a Yoh Asakura sentado tranquilo frente a Horo, Ren, Chocolove, Fausto, Ryu, Manta y Lyserg.

Les decía que no iban a ganar el torneo de los Shamanes. Que el ganador iba a ser un tal Hao.

Pero que lo iban a sorprender mientras dormía…

¿Por qué veía aquello? ¿No se supone recuperaría sus recuerdos?

Después, el sueño dio un giro y se sintió diminuto entre los brazos de su madre.

Anna lo acariciaba con una sonrisa en el rostro casi imperceptible. Se veía hermosa de quince años, con sus ojos azabaches brillantes y su cabello más largo del que nunca conoció.

**—Entonces tenemos que ir —**le explicaba a Tamao**—. Mientras Yoh sea el Rey Shaman…**

Los siguientes recuerdos eran de su niñez. De una Tamao totalmente cambiada.

Al parecer estar lejos de Horo era algo amargo para ella… puesto que esa mujer provocaba miedo. Pero el joven estaba ocupado con la creación de su campo de plantas.

Entonces los pensamientos parecían ser metidos en una lavadora y pasaban ante sus ojos con una velocidad centrífuga.

Como su madre, o más bien, Tamao, le mandaba a una misión con el tío Ryu. Tenía que encontrarlos, a todos aquellos, hasta el día en el cual Anna e Yoh regresan de su confuso viaje y aunque Hana no entendía nada, parecía estar conforme con ello.

Nada de lo que recordaba de su presente era igual. Al parecer le habían dado muerte al causante de la Tercera Guerra Mundial… decían que el hombre que la causó era ayudado por un maestro del esoterismo llamado Hao, que al parecer era un Shaman que se desquició y quiso que los humanos se terminaran entre ellos para así sólo los Shamanes quedaran en escena.

Ahora ninguno de esos acontecimientos sucedió.

Pronto relacionó aquel nombre con el Hao del que hablaba su padre en el torneo de los Shamanes…

El muchacho abrió los ojos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Tan alto era precio que pagaba por cambiar el pasado?

Se dio cuenta de repente que estaba sudoroso y frío. Todavía no veía a Yoh ni a Anna y al parecer sus recuerdos o en su mayoría se detenían donde terminó el sueño.

**—Oyaji Usui, ven aquí en este instante… —**susurraba Tamao fuera de su habitación.

El joven se movió incómodamente en su futón. Respiró hondo y dio vueltas para acomodarse.

De pronto, se topó con unos enormes ojos azules de un niño acurrucad a su lado.

**— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Hana? —**le dijo con su vocecita dulce agachándose más provocando que sus largos cabellos azulados le fueran a la cara.

**—Hola Oyaji, cuanto tiempo sin verte…**

**—Pero si esta mañana me dijo que se iría a pasear unos minutos…**

El rubio sonrió. Se incorporó para acariciar la cabecita del pequeño de aproximadamente seis años. Había estado dormido cuatro horas y no se dio ni cuenta.

Era un niño muy lindo con sus rasgos agraciados y una sonrisa un tanto despreocupada.

**—Por eso… unos minutos es mucho tiempo—**disimuló para no explicarle algo tan complicado a un niño.

**—Aquí estás —**la mujer pelirosa entró a la habitación con semblante asesino.

El pequeño niño tembló.

**—No… —**susurró escondiéndose tras la espalda de Hana.

**—Es hora… del baño… —**murmuró sonriendo y el niño gritó de pavor.

Hana sólo sonrió.

**—Al parecer sacó el amor a bañarse de su padre —**Tamao tomó a su hijo por los hombros y lo levantó en lo que el pequeño hacía un puchero.

**—Baño malo… —**susurró el diminuto ser mordiéndose el labio.

Sí. En su mente estaba ya el recuerdo de Tamao diciéndole a Horo que estaba embarazada.

El grito de él, un beso, un abrazo y un cásate conmigo.

El joven rubio se levantó del futón.

Los recuerdos de Anna e Yoh caminando hacia la pensión lo invadieron.

Él, de seis años, los miraba extrañado… aquellas caras tan familiares y a la vez desconocidas.

Yoh en ese momento lo miró sorprendido. Su hijo había crecido mucho en seis años de su ausencia, al igual que él.

El joven de veintiún años de edad se hincó y extendió los brazos hacia el pequeño. El niño, impulsado por una confianza sobrenatural corrió a arrojarse a sus brazos.

Era su padre y se acababa de enterar. Después de que le explicaran el por qué de que se hubiera ido, una fiesta y todo, los recuerdos de unos los años restantes lo marearon.

Los entrenamientos a los cuales lo sometió su madre junto con su padre y ambos sufriendo. Los botes de naranjada que se terminaban juntos.

Su padre abrazando a su madre por la cintura mientras él jugaba con un balón de fútbol.

Luego su madre dándole una lista de instrucciones de lo que debía hacer para salvar su pasado y su confusión. Entonces implantó en su cabeza los recuerdos de un torturado pasado en el cual sus padre habían muerto y el sufría sobrenaturalmente. Así no habría error al llevar a cavo el plan, actuaría tal cual.

Cuando se recuperó de aquel ataque de recuerdos estaba hincado en el piso respirando con dificultad.

**—Ya llegó todo ¿Eh? —**Hana sonrió al escuchar aquella voz, se levantó como pudo y rodeó sin mirar a la mujer que le habló.

**—Vives… es maravilloso —**le dijo.

La miró bien. Rubia de ojos negros con el cabello hasta la cintura y su vestido negro con apariencia de una mujer de treinta años.

Era hermosa… indescriptible, jamás la vio así. Lo sabía por sus recuerdos sobrepuestos pero quería comprobar que lo vivió.

**— ¿Despertó? —**aquella voz de varón lo sacó de su embelesamiento por su madre y observó al hombre de ojos marrones entrar a la habitación sonriendo**—, ya estaba harto de esconderme… Annita quería asustarte —**soltó una risita en lo que la mujer le dio un zape por haberla llamado así.

Había crecido mucho. Era mucho más alto que Hana.

Su cabello castaño en una coleta le tocaba la cintura y los mechones sueltos le llegaban al pecho.

**—Nunca imaginé verte con el cabello así de largo, papá…**

**—Sí… parece un hippie —**susurró Anna mirando a su esposo de reojo**—. Y a Hao… —**agregó eso en voz baja y no se tocó más el tema.

**—Sabía que funcionaría —**susurró Anna tocando el cuello de su hijo. El chico se dio cuanta que traía un collar colgado**—Este fue el medio que te protegió de no morir cuando di a luz… Estoy segura que ni te habías dado cuenta que lo tenías pues es tan ligero que e imperceptible.**

Hana sonrió impresionado por los poderes de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Y tocó el collar de garras de oso que le pertenecía a su padre.

Les dio un cálido abrazo a sus padres como no recordaba haberles dado.

Bajaron a cenar. Junto con Tamao, Oyaji y Horo quienes estaban invitados.

Aquella sería una de las noches más felices de su vida…

Continuará…

**Notas del autor:**

Kamisama que es esto! Seh… bueno. Uno más y se acaba…

No tengo mucho que decir.

Disculparme por no actualizar sería hipocresía xDDD

Feliz año nuevo xDDDD

Ciao

Y… Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Jamás entre azul y buenas noches

**Entre azul y buenas noches**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 12 **

**Jamás entre azul y buenas noches**

Anna arrullaba a la preciosura que tenía por hijo.

Tenía ocho meses de nacido y sus exquisitos ojos negros contrastaban con sus cabellitos rubios en las facciones de Yoh Asakura.

Le cantaba nuevas canciones que había aprendido.

Al parecer le gustaba Awaya Ringo.

Y para su desgracia también Bob Love…

Lo colocó en su cuna delicadamente y lo protegió del frío con una mantita de color blanco con hojas, que parecían ser de marihuana pero no eran, bordadas por todas partes. Yoh la había hecho con sus propias manos, era curiosa y estaba bien hecha.

Acarició sus cabellitos pensando en que se iba a convertir en un chico admirable, poderoso y sobre todo guapo. Qué orgullo…

Sin embargo su cabello era más rubio que el Hana que conoció.

Dudaba que su tono cambiara al crecer y pensó que talvez era uno de los indicios incoherentes de que su futuro había sido cambiado.

A grandes y silenciosas zancadas entró Yoh Asakura y abrazó a su mujer de la cintura asustándola ligeramente.

Miró con orgullo a su hijo y sonrió.

…………………

La anciana ciega llegó a la entrada de la pensión de los Asakura caminando con parcimonia. Su señor esposo la acompañaba con la misma agilidad que le permitía su avanzada edad.

**—Como es posible… —**refunfuñaba la señora Kino mientras entraba a la pensión, quejándose de que nadie había ido a recibirla**—Parece que este heredero de los Asakura, no puede ser educado…**

**—Ya no te preocupes, Kino —**susurró el anciano con semblante distraído**— Recuerda que los Asakura… tienen nuevo heredero…**

**— ¡Pero como es posible que me hayan hecho bisabuela tan joven! **

Aquella exclamación llegó a los oídos de la joven pareja que en esos momentos compartía un beso dulce**.**

**—La abuela… —**susurró Yoh petrificado separándose ligeramente de Anna.

**— ¿Acaso planean darme ya otro bisnieto? —**la anciana ciega estaba parada en el marco de la puerta percibiendo los cuerpos abrazados frente a sí.

Yoh casi saltó tres metros cuando la vio.

**—Ab- a- abuela… —**dijo con el rostro crispado.

El bastón de la abuela fue directamente a la cabeza de su nieto.

**— ¡¿Como pudiste hacerme bisabuela tan joven?!**

Se volteó hacia Anna, quien vestía una yukata verde con flores de manzano en la parte inferior. Le sonrió sinceramente y caminó hacia donde el pequeño dormía.

El señor Yohmei entró a la habitación rascándose la cabeza por el alboroto que causaba su mujer.

**—Buenas noches—**susurró y se reunió con su cónyuge para admirar al niño.

**—Es muy poderoso —**musitó Kino hacia su marido mientras percibían el furyoku**— Siento no venir a verte antes—**se dirigió al bebé**—, pero estamos muy viejos ya…**

Con una mano fina que deslizó por el rostro de su bisnieto, la mujer pudo percibir las facciones de su rostro, le acarició el cabello y sonrió dejando en paz a la criatura.

Yohmei la miró feliz. Eran pocas las veces que Kino sonreía.

— **¿De qué color tiene el cabello? —**preguntó estoica.

—**Rubio, abuela… —**se apresuró Anna a responder.

— **¿Y los ojos?**

—**Negros, abuela…**

—… **al menos no tendrá todo de Yoh… —**susurró alegre**—Felicidades Anna… no esperaba menos de mi mejor alumna… Eso es todo… de regreso a Aomori…**

—**Pero Kino… acabamos de llegar… —**le dijo el señor Yohmei a modo de súplica.

—**Y tú te regresas a Izumo, de todas formas los chicos se van a América —**y salieron de la habitación dejando a los chicos solos

Yoh, a pesar de el estrés que la abuela le hizo pasar, vio a su hijo y se sintió muy orgulloso.

No podía creer que era el padre de ese pequeño bulto. Era tan inverosímil, lo amaba incondicionalmente, era una sensación indescriptible y le daba vida.

Era una preciosura… un niño sin duda encantador, tan diminuto, rubio, agraciado, sus diminutas manos empuñadas con los rasgos relajados por el sueño. Simplemente divino a los ojos de los padres quienes lo observaban sin que sospechara.

El castaño acarició aquel cabello delgado y suave, como rayitos de sol naciendo a la alborada.

Estrechó a su compañera puesto que le agradecía semejante acto que le probaba que le correspondía de la misma manera.

Le susurró algo al oído y ella sonrió.

¿Qué sería?

Te amo, talvez. Gracias, talvez…

Bajaron a la sala de estar de la ahora Funbari Onsen que con el dinero de Manta (invertido obligatoriamente) fue construido a dos meses de nacer Hana.

**—Yoh-sama –**susurró Tamao con la mano en la boca.

Sabía que la pelirosa quería que le explicaran el porqué de la partida futura de ambos.

Después de que la estrella Ragou surcara el cielo para avisarles a todos que algo ocurriría en la aldea de los apaches, Yoh y Anna se prepararon para ir nuevamente a América.

Al parecer, los grandes espíritus tenían un anuncio que hacer. El torneo de los Shamanes comenzaría de nuevo.

Hana comenzó a llorar en lo que Yoh continuaba explicando.

La rubia fue a la habitación del niño para verlo y regresó con él entre sus brazos.

**—Así… que se van al torneo de nuevo… –**susurró Tamao.

**—Así es… tenemos que ir —**susurró Anna acariciando a su pequeño hijo y ocupando su lugar al lado de su esposo**— Yoh debe convertirse en el Rey Shaman…**

Partieron ese mismo día.

Iban tomados de la mano hacia a América. Yoh había ganado ahora el trono del Rey Shaman y debía comenzar por construir la vida tranquila para todos.

Para así construir una vida tranquila para su familia, no pedía más. Iba a fusionarse con el rey de los espíritus y acabaría la futura guerra que Hana contó una vez.

Caminaron por las calles de Tokio para ir al avión de los Apaches quienes los llevarían a América.

**—Estaremos un par de años alejados de él —**le dijo a Anna cuando tomaban sus asientos**—Tamao será su madre entonces —**la rubia no pudo ocultar su tristeza.

**—Pero lo que haremos es necesario para que Hana crezca con bien—**Yoh apenas creía en sus palabras puesto que le era difícil separarse de su hijo y mucho menos a la edad que el niño tenía**—Verás que todo se solucionará…**

Ese era su objetivo. Crear aquel mundo tranquilo que siempre quiso y ahora más que nunca por su familia.

Luchar por todo eso que hace a los padres héroes…

Por su hijo.

Porque su vida… su felicidad… su paz… su amor, jamás volverían a ser _entre azul y buenas noches…_

Fin

**Notas del autor:**

Kami, que cursi xDDDD

Todos conocemos ya la historia de Funbari no Uta del manga 32 de Shaman King. Digamos que esta historia continua en el manga xD

Como pudieron ver, combine Anime y Manga de Shaman King.

A los que leyeron y vieron ambos, no se asombrarán xDDD

Los amo, gracias por seguir esta historia que ha sido una de las más porque no me atrevo a decir la más exitosa que he escrito. xD digo, el primer día de su publicación tuve más de 10 reviews.

Perdón por el año de retraso o_o (un año? Dos? Tres? xD)

T_T aunque… la verdad, en los últimos cuatro, no sé, capítulos, comencé a aguadarme y considero la historia perdió sentido xD pero eso… queda a su criterio puro y casto como mi cabello es negro natural (o.o de hecho es castaño claro natural xDDD)

Gracias, por leerme xD

Nos seguimos viendo en los demás fics

*Anuncio!!!!

Próximamente el fic "Diario de una prostituta" *O* por nOn miiiii xDDD

Ciao

Y que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!


End file.
